Living with One Direction!
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: 'OMG! Gray is SO cool' 'Kya! Natsu is so hot' Lucy didn't get what the big deal was. They were just a stupid boyband. But when her friends secretly sign her up for a contest, Lucy's life is flipped upside down and turned inside out. Will she be able to survive living with the famous boyband?
1. Misery Business

**Oh goodness! I'm so terrible! I know I should be updating my other stories! (Possession, The Probability of Love at First Sight, The Princess and the Dragon, Just a Little Girl, and others) But I just couldn't resist! I actually have several new story ideas, and after I finish some of my other ones, I'm going to hold a pole on my profile and you all can vote for the next stories that you want! Cool huh? **

** Anyway, I just want you to know that this isn't a rip off of MissMe2306's 'One Direction Infection!'. Er...not really anyway. There will be lots of differences! And I'm not plagiarizing her! She's way to awesome for me to do that! I respect her and her glorious genius greatly! But I really wanted to do a story like this. **

** And just so you know, I'm not a Directioner, at all. I do like their music, and I admit that they're kind of cute or handsome (whatever works for you) but I'm not obsessed. My best friend is however, she loves the band and is obsessed with a particular blonde Irish boy *cough*Niall*cough*. She kind of got me into the band in the first place. And I mean to listen to them. It was hilarious, she had to send me a link to a video entitled 'One Direction for Idiots' because I didn't even know their names. XD **

** Kay, so, Sting, Laxus, and Rogue are Lucy's brothers in this story. But I hope that won't affect your decision on reading it! This story will ultimately end up NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, and probably LokexAries. Just so you all know. **

** So yeah! Oh, and by the way...**

** DISCLAIMER: I do _not, _nor will I _ever_ own Fairy Tail or One Direction. Honestly, I wouldn't want to own One Direction anyway. How on earth would I manage five almost adults guys? I can barely keep three kid boys in check! **

** Roles: **

** Harry: Natsu**

** Jellal: Liam**

** Loke: Louis **

** Gray: Niall**

** Gajeel: Zayn**

** For like, when they sing and perform and crap. It doesn't really matter otherwise. XD LOL (I really am enthused by this story, you just might not be able to tell.) **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter One

Misery Business

_{I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.}_

Lucy groaned as she walked into the cafe where she and her friends usually hung out.

"Kya! Look at this picture of Natsu! He's so hot!" one girl screamed.

"OMG! Gray is so cool!" another cried, clutching a book to her chest.

"No way! Jellal is the best! He's so mysterious!" one argued with another.

"What?! What about Gajeel? He's so hardcore!" the other shot back.

Lucy dragged her palm down her face in agony. This was what she had to put up with. _Every. Single. Day. _All these girls being so mushy and gushy about the five boys that were One Direction. Hell, she didn't even know their names. Nor did she want to. The only one she could remember was Gray, and that's just because it was a color.

But these crazed fangirls, good grief. It was always 'Oh! Did you hear their new single?!' 'Gajeel's piercings are so cool!' 'I think Loki is so cute!' 'Jellal's tattoo is so awesome!' 'Gray acts so cool all the time! But I think he's really a sensitive guy!' 'Natsu looks so adorable!'

What the hell did Lucy care about piercings, or the cuteness factor, or tattoos, or whether a guy was really sensitive or not? And seriously, saying a teenage boy is adorable sounds creepy if you're not an old lady. And even then, it's still kind of creepy.

Usually, Lucy could put up with all their chatter and girly fangasms. But not today. No. Yesterday her boyfriend had broken up with her, and she was in a particularly _bad _mood today. It took all her might not to launch herself at the giggling, screeching girls with a loud battle cry.

She fixed her gaze on the wall ahead of her and decided to find her friends. But once she reached the booth where they were, she was ready to turn around and walk right out again.

Levy was holding a book. A book which Erza and Juvia were crowding around. Their eyes were intensely focused on the pages within. And the title of that book?

_Life as One Direction. _

Lucy restrained from gagging, albeit it was a hard thing to do. On the front of the book, was a picture of five teens. The first had spiky blue hair, hazel eyes, and a red tattoo that ran down the left side of his face. He had a soft smile on his face, and there was a book in his hand. Lucy had to admit, that out of all of them, he looked like the smartest. Maybe one could actually hold an intelligent conversation with him?

The next teen was rather scary looking. He had a head of long, spiky black hair, and many, _many _piercings. His red eyes were kind of intimidating, but his expression was slightly soft. And that fact that he was holding a black kitten reduced his scary factor ten fold.

Then there was a fiery redhead. He had a charming smile on his face, and his eyes were covered by blue sunglasses. His hand was extended out, as if inviting someone to join him. Lucy decided his whole aura screamed 'lady killer' in an instant.

There was another dark headed teen. His deep blue eyes held sincerity in them, and one corner of his mouth was turned up, in the slightest of smiles. He wore an exquisite sliver cross around his neck, and his hands were stuck in his pockets. Lucy thought that he did indeed have a 'cool' aura around him, and he looked like he might not be all that bad. Except for some reason he was missing his shirt.

Lastly, there was a guy with, she couldn't believe it, _pink _hair. It seemed to defy gravity and shot up in all directions. He had a huge grin on his face, and looked incredibly happy. His dark obsidian eyes were sparkling, even in the picture. There was something else odd about him. He wore a white scarf wrapped around his neck, even though it was clearly summer in the picture.

Lucy was about to slip back out the door, but Erza noticed her.

"Lucy! Come here! You must see this!" her scarlet-headed friend demanded.

The blonde obediently obeyed and begrudgingly trudged over to the booth. She peered over the side of the book and raised a brow. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Levy, her short blue haired friend looked up. "This picture of course!" she pointed to a photo that spanned two whole pages.

Lucy stared it at, a blank expression on her face.

"What does Lucy think?" Juvia asked, playing with the end of one of her blue curls.

"What the hell kind of guy wears capris?*" the blonde asked, a disturbed expression on her face.

Her friends gaped at her.

"The orange headed guy. He's wearing capris. What kind of guy wears _capris_? Is he gay or something?" Lucy really was curious.

Levy was unable to form a coherent sentence. "I...you...eh...that...Loke..."

Juvia looked like she was about to cry.

Erza sighed. "No Lucy. That's not how it is."

The blonde raised a brow. "If you say so Erza."

"But Juvia would really like to know, doesn't Lucy think that they look hot? Cute? Tolerable?" the bluenette tried. The look Lucy was giving her gave her was enough of an answer, discouraging her more and more.

"Juvia." Lucy sighed. "It's the first day of summer break. My boyfriend dumped me yesterday, and my brothers are being really nosy about the whole thing. I just do not need anything about One Direction. And seriously, they're making _books _about them now?"

Erza gave her a hard slap on the back. "Sit down Lucy. You should have a piece of strawberry cake. It makes everything better."

"Hard." Lucy mumbled as she sat down. "Honestly, I don't see what's so great about this stupid boyband."

Collective gasps were heard from her table, plus one.

"But Lucy, can't you see? They're not just some '_stupid boyband_' as you put it." a voice said from behind her.

The blonde turned around, her shocked expression turned into a wide smile. "Laxus!" she threw her arms around the older blonde. "I've missed you! And are you into this band or something? I didn't think you swung that way..."

He chuckled and patted her back. "No! I am not! Hey, hey. I was just gone for two months, you know. You had Sting and Rogue to keep you company. Not to mention your friends."

Lucy pulled back and gave him a weird look. "Of course. But isn't a sister allowed to miss her older brother when he's gone away on business?"

"You make it sound like I'm an old man or something..." Laxus laughed.

"You are kind of old." someone spoke up from behind them.

"Sting! You shouldn't say things like that!" another voice reprimanded.

Lucy smirked. "Yes Sting, you shouldn't say things like that. Laxus will kick you all the way into next week, like when we were younger."

Rogue turned his head away and smiled as his brother cursed. Laxus laughed and ruffled the younger blonde's hair. "Eh, you grew didn't you shorty?" he teased.

Sting scoffed. "I haven't been short since I was ten! Don't give me that crap!"

Lucy threw her arms up. "So, now that we're all here and reunited, can I eat my strawberry cake that Erza ordered for me?"

The three took their seats at the booth. "Strawberry cake huh? Must be something tragic for Erza to order _that _for you." Sting spoke up after a while, taking a sip of his lemonade.

Lucy's face turned slightly pink. "It's nothing." she responded quickly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that._" Levy sang.

Lucy shot her a warning glare as her brothers' interest clearly peaked.

"Levy, would you care to enlighten us on the subject of why our usually perky sister has been so down and mopy lately?" Sting asked, grinning.

The short bluenette sighed loudly and put a hand to her head dramatically. "Oh, it's truly terrible Sting! Lucy's boyfriend broke up with her the other day! And the poor girl's been down ever since! Why, she isn't even able to put up with all the talk of the wonderful One Direction!"

Sting gasped and put a hand over his heart. "No, say it isn't so!"

"Guys..." Lucy trailed off.

Juvia nodded sadly. "Oh, but it is."

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "This is serious."

Erza nodded and sliced off a bite of _her _strawberry cake delicately. "Very."

Rogue took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. "Well, what are we going to do about it? Some guy can't just come along, sweep our beloved little sister off her feet, then dump her just like that. And on the first day of summer too."

"Rogue..." Lucy glared at the dark headed teen.

Sting slammed a fist down on the table. "Indeed, dear brother! We must take action! Avenge the princess!"

"So, who do we need to beat up?" Laxus asked as he rose from the table.

Lucy yanked him back down. "Sit _down_! I don't need you to beat him up, okay? And I'm not some little girl anymore! I can take care of my own problems!"

"Aw! Our little sister is growing up!" Sting cried as he pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

"Time goes by so fast." Rogue lamented, patting her on the head.

"Agreed." Laxus chimed in.

Lucy slapped her brother's arm. "Let me go!" she rose from the table. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you all later." she walked off before coming back and grabbing her cake. Then she walked out the door.

"She took the cake..." Erza mumbled.

Sting chuckled and leaned his head against his hand. "She was pretty mad."

"She took the cake..." Erza put a hand to her mouth.

Juvia sighed. "She's been pretty high strung lately, is what Juvia thinks."

"She took the _cake._"

Laxus leaned back in his seat. "We need to fix that somehow. She looks better when she's smiling and all cheery and happy like. That crap."

"She _took _the _cake._"

Rogue nodded. "I agree."

"The _cake _is _gone._"

Levy grinned deviously as an idea formed in her head. "Boys, I think I know how to fix that."

"_Gone._ The cake is _gone._"

The three guys, plus Juvia, leaned in and Levy whispered her plan to them.

"You think that'll work?" Sting asked, between fits of laughter.

"Of course it will!" Levy beamed.

"Juvia's in!" the bluenette exclaimed.

Laxus shrugged. "Why not? She needs a change anyway."

Levy nodded. "So we're all good?"

"Yeah." everyone agreed. (Minus Erza, who was still lamenting the loss of cake.)

"Alright! Starting today! We commence plan LAOD!" Levy pumped her fist in the air. She and Juvia stood, grabbed Erza, and walked toward the door. "We'll go work on the first stage right now! See you guys! Remember! Lucy mustn't suspect a thing! Bye!" and then they were gone.

"I hope it actually works." Sting commented.

"Lucy might kill us if it doesn't." Laxus stated the obvious. "But then again, she'll probably kill us when she finds out about it anyway. Either you look at it, we're doomed."

Sting leaned his head against his fist. "But hey, if Lucy's happy, then it'll be okay. Our martyrdom won't be for nothing."

Laxus nodded. "So how do you think we're going out?"

The other blonde thought for a moment. "Lucy Kick."

"I was thinking more along the line of being mowed down by a car. But you're probably right. It's more her." Laxus leaned back in his seat.

Rogue spoke up.

"Hey guys, they left us with the check."

**Mwahaha! So there's the first chapter! Whoo! Can anyone guess what Levy's plan name stands for? (It isn't really that hard. I sat here for almost ten minutes the other day and felt stupid because I could only come up with that.) **

** LAOD stands for? **

** So yeah. And sorry, it's kind of hard for me to write for Rogue, but I love the guy, and Sting too! This is my first time using them! Yay! It was so much fun! **

** So...devious Levy! And poor Erza, the cake is gone! It's tragic! **

** Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Especially review! **

** Stay tuned for the next installment! **

** - Sonata-chan**


	2. Many the Miles (and Creepers)

**Here I am again! **

** Congratulations Kitsune-Dark-Knight (love your username) on correctly guessing Levy's master plan name! **

** To miss Heavenly-Evealen, I know it's against the guidelines of the sight to use real people in a story, and that's why I'm not doing it. I would feel weird about writing with real people anyway...That note about the boys' 'roles' was just like of they sing, so people would know who was singing who's parts. No _actual _members of One Direction will be making an appearance in this story. I like the name of your group, by the way. 'Critics Untied' is cool. **

** Thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You all make me so happy! **

** Now enjoy~! **

Chapter Two

Many the Miles

(and Creepers)

_{How far do I have to go to get to you? Many the miles, many the miles.}_

"_I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I just wanna see you be brave." _

Lucy groaned and rolled over in bed, her hand searching for her phone.

"_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down by the migh-" _

"Hello?" the blonde asked groggily.

"Lucy!" Levy's bright and cheerful voice sang on the other end of the line. "How are you this lovely morning? Come on, get up out of bed and dressed! Come meet Juvia, Erza, and I at the cafe! We'll have breakfast together! See you in half an hour!"

The line went dead and Lucy blinked a few times. Her brown eyes wandered over to the clock that registered six forty-five a.m. She sighed and got out of bed. Levy seemed pretty excited for some reason, and there was a bad feeling stirring deep in Lucy's gut.

She dressed, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. When Lucy reached the cafe, the feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified. She looked both ways quickly. She could still back out of whatever she was getting herself into. She didn't have to do this. She could still get away. But then she thought about what Erza would do if she didn't show and changed her mind.

The scarlet-headed girl could be seriously scary sometimes. She was even intimidating if you didn't know her.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked across the street and into the cafe. She immediately spotted her three friends at a table in a far corner, where they usually sat. She gulped and walked over to them.

"Lu-chan!" Levy smiled brightly up at her friend.

"Juvia says good morning, Lucy!" the other bluenette greeted, just as cheerily.

"Ah, Lucy, lovely morning." Erza smiled slightly as the blonde took a seat.

She nodded and gave them all a nervous smile. "Morning Levy, Juvia, and Erza. May I ask what I'm doing here at seven in the morning?"

Erza took a sip of her black coffee. "Well Lucy, Levy has a surprise for you."

The blonde perked up. "Really Levy? It's not my birthday yet...is it a new novel that you found? I've so been meaning to get some new reading material, I just haven't yet."

Levy giggled. "No Lucy, that's not it."

Said girl raised a brow. "Then...what is _it_?"

At this point, Juvia piped up. "Juvia mentioned the other day that she thought that Lucy had been a little down lately, and everyone agreed."

Lucy could feel her palms begin to sweat, Just where was this conversation going? And _everyone _had agreed? She even had to admit that she had been really down lately, but she had tried hiding it from the others. You know, overprotective older brothers and whatnot. Also, her friends could be terrifying when they wanted to be too.

"Yes. And so we talked about it, and Levy came up with a plan." Erza put in, setting her coffee mug down.

Levy smiled. But there was something about that smile that unnerved Lucy to her core. "Everyone agreed to it, and we executed the first stage the other day. It's complete now, just a side note."

Holy crap. This was not good. Lucy didn't know why, but she felt like she should high-tail it out of there. And _fast. _

"Levy got a call last night, you see Lucy." Erza began. "And it turns out that you won."

Lucy's heart was racing. "Just..._what_ exactly did I win?"

"The contest of course!" Juvia giggled.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Yeah...what contest?"

Levy winked at her. "See Lu-chan, this was all part of the plan. You were to win the contest. And I may or may not have an acquaintance on the inside who had it rigged. Anyway, all that matters is that you won Lu-chan!"

**Sorry if Levy didn't call Lucy 'Lu-chan- in the first chapter. I forgot...XD **

"Yay?"

Erza nodded. "The driver will be by at ten to pick you up and take you to the airport. That gives you about two hours, thirty minutes, and seven seconds to go home and pack." she informed, gazing at the wall clock.

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "Wha-"

Levy grinned and urged Lucy out of the booth. "Go on, Lu-chan! You'd better hurry! Be sure to pack lots of clothes! You'd better go now! Here, take five dollars and hail a cab! You don't have time to walk home!"

Lucy waved her hands. "But-"

Erza got up and pushed Lucy to the door. She handed her a croissant and a vanilla latte. "Here, Lucy. You won't have time to eat breakfast. So I bought you some. Now, be on your way!" and then she shut the glass door.

Lucy gaped at her friends through the glass. What the hell was going on? She decided to take a cab, as they suggested (more like strongly enforced) and waved her hand wildly. The yellow car pulled up beside the curb and she somehow managed to open the door and slip in. '

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Strawberry Street." Lucy responded.

The drive was quiet until they reached Lucy's street.

"So, how about you join me for dinner later?" the guy asked and sent her a wink.

Lucy refrained from cringing outwardly. "Um, no thank you. I'm going away for a while." she politely declined. "At least I think I am." she muttered under her breath.

The guy grinned and Lucy was thoroughly creeped out. "You could come away with me, I'll show you a good time."

Lucy was absolutely relieved when the cab pulled up in front of her brownstone. "Sorry, no can do. Here's your money, thanks!" she yelled, scrambling out of the car and throwing the five dollars at him. She rushed to her door, unlocked it, and stepped inside. "You can keep the change!" and then, she slammed it shut.

"Creeperific." she muttered and leaned against the door.

After locking and dead-bolting it, she pulled her croissant out of the bag and took a bite while climbing the stairs to her room. She grabbed a pink and black suitcase out of her closet and threw it on the bed.

With the croissant stuck in her mouth while she worked, she went through her closet, pulling out clothes and tossing them on the bed. She didn't know where in the world she was going (literally), and she wanted to be prepared for all sorts of weather.

Once she was finished with that, she worked through her clothes, folding them and carefully placing them in the luggage. She ended up dragging another bigger suitcase out of her closet and packing it, too. (A matching one, of course. She had gotten the set from the famous Heart Kruez brand.)

Lucy took a sip of her latte as she pulled some shoes out of the bottom rack in her closet and threw them into her larger suitcase. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost ten.

"Crap." she muttered.

She rushed over to her bed and zipped the luggage up. Then she ran into her bathroom and grabbed her curling iron, straightener, crimper, toothbrush, and other personal items she needed and tossed them into another travel bag.

Just as she zipped up the bag, she heard a knock at her door. She took the steps two at a time, probably not the best approach since she was wearing heeled boots and still carrying her mostly full vanilla latte.

Lucy opened the door a little to see a middle-aged man standing there, dressed in a suit. "Um, hello?" she was still cautious from that encounter with the creeper cab driver earlier.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Do I have the right residence?" he asked politely.

She smiled and let out a loud sigh of relief. "Yeah, sorry. I'm her. Hang on. I still need to undo the deadbolt."

The man waited patiently as she closed the door. There was a click, and then the door was opened fully. "Sorry about that." she apologized. "Um, do you think you could help me with my luggage? My friends told me to pack a lot, and I have no idea where I'm headed, so I packed all types of clothing, and yeah." she explained hurriedly.

The man chuckled. "I see. No problem Miss Heartfilia. And Please, call me Capricorn. I'll carry your luggage down to the limo."

Lucy raised a brow and looked out the door. Sure enough, a long, sleek, black limousine was parked outside on the street. She showed Capricorn where her room was and where the luggage lay on waiting on her bed. She carried the personal toiletries bag while he carried her two heavy suitcases.

Once they were situated in the trunk, Lucy was seated and buckled in the back, and they were on their way to the airport, Capricorn asked her a question.

"Miss Heartfilia, do you live in a bad neighborhood? I didn't think from the looks of the houses that it was a bad place."

Lucy raised a brow. "No...I don't. Oh." she chuckled, realizing what he was referring to. "No. I don't live in a bad neighborhood. It was just there was this creeper cab driver who brought me home this morning. That's all. Stuff like that happens all the time."

Capricorn nodded. "Um, by the way, Miss Heartfilia, you said that you didn't know where you were going?"

Lucy groaned. "Yes." she dragged a small hand down her face. "If my friends are going to do this to me, then they need to tell me the climate of the place I'm going. It's the least they could do. I mean, what if I had stuff I wanted to do this fall? Did they think about that? I absolutely love autumn and all the colors and whatnot, but now I'm going somewhere I don't even know!"

Capricorn chuckled at her. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"I don't want to go to China! I don't need to 'find myself'!" Lucy wailed. "I know exactly who I am! I've been a little down for the past week or longer, so what? Everyone has had a time where they've been discouraged! But that doesn't mean I need to travel the world to discover the true meaning in life! That kind of stuff only happens in movies!"

Capricorn was trying his hardest to keep from bursting into laughter. "Your friends really didn't tell you anything, did they?" he mused.

Lucy shook her head dejectedly. "No. They were all cryptic."

"Well, Miss Heartfilia, I can't tell you much, but I will tell you this: you don't need to worry. You're not going on a worldwide trip to 'find yourself', and also, it's autumn where you're going as well."

Lucy smiled a little. "Thank you, Capricorn, sir."

He nodded. "No problem. We're here now, Miss Heartfilia. I'll help you with your things."

Sometime later, Lucy and her luggage were on safely on a plane headed to only her friends knew where. She didn't know how long she would be on the plane, so she decided to sleep.

The next thing she knew, the flight attendant was telling everyone to fasten their seat belts, as they were going to land shortly. Lucy did as she was told and watched out the window as the plane landed. She couldn't really tell where she was, as she had missed the flight attendant's declaration of what country or city they were in.

"You may now disembark the plane." a voice declared over the loud speaker. "Be sure to grab your carry-on bags over head or under your seat and don't forget your luggage at the baggage claim. Thank you for flying Fiore International, please enjoy your stay."

Lucy walked out of the plane and into the terminal. She made sure to grab her luggage before leaving. Except there was only one problem. She had no idea just to where she was supposed to be leaving.

She rubbed her temples and took a few deep breaths. This was too much. Honestly, in the past twelve hours she'd had more excitement than per usual and she was worn out. The jet-lag was beginning to catch up to her as well. This was not good. This was not good at all.

Her eyes scoped out the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones that were disembarking. Maybe someone would be waiting for her? Her brown orbs traveled over the crowd but stopped when she reached another middle-aged looking man holding a sign. She almost missed guy because he wasn't in her usual range of vision.

Wait a minute.

The sign.

It was just a white board that read 'Lucy Heartfilia' on it in bold, black letters.

And she just so happened to be Lucy Heartfilia. Unless of course, there was another busty, blonde girl her age with her name that lived in-wherever the hell she was.

She approached the man cautiously. "Excuse me. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. May I ask who you are?"

He looked down at her. "You're Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked in disbelief.

She chuckled, a little ticked off at the man she had just met. "Yes. The one and only. Unless someone stole my identity. That would actually make more sense as to why I'm here rather than the actual explanation. Whatever the hell it is."

The man smiled a bit. "Sorry. I just...wasn't expecting you to look like you do. Not that you look bad! I just...I don't know how to explain it." he stuck out his hand. "I'm Gildarts Clive. Pleasure to meet you Lucy Heartfilia. You probably won't be seeing me anymore after today, but I like you. You've got spunk. Like my daughter Cana!"

Lucy laughed and shook his hand. "Well, Gildarts, I'm glad that you're here. I was afraid I was going to have to find my own way around wherever the hell I am, and I don't really take to kindly to that notion. So, do _you _know where I'm going? Or what I'm doing here, wherever _here _is?"

Gildarts laughed. "You don't know what you're doing here?" he asked, putting her suitcases in the trunk of yet another limo.

"No idea." Lucy shrugged. "And it's really starting to tick me off."

"Oh, you'll see. Believe me." he informed her, climbing into the driver's seat.

Lucy sighed. "That's what everyone is saying."

Some time later, they pulled into a long paved driveway. Lucy raised a brow. "Where are we?"

"Can't tell you." Gildarts chuckled.

Lucy grunted and muttered something under her breath. Soon they pulled up in front of a _huge _mansion. Lucy's jaw dropped. She had just lived in a brownstone, a brownstone that she absolutely adored, but this, this was totally unexpected. But honestly though, nothing should surprise her anymore.

"Well Lucy, this is where we part ways. Enjoy your stay." Gildarts bid her goodbye after he unloaded her luggage.

She watched him drive off, then turned back to the looming mansion before her. Great. She was an eighteen-year-old girl all alone in a city she didn't even know, not that she knew where she was either, or if she was even still in the same country.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked up the steps. She twisted the knob, and was glad to find it was unlocked. She peered inside the house. It was equally as large on the inside. Maybe even bigger. It seemed quiet, at least until a guy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He looked at her in confusion, the recognition seemed to dawn upon him.

"Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, Gray! The girl's here!" he yelled through the house.

He had spiky orange hair, and was wearing, no way, capris. He turned back and grinned at her. "Hey there, beautiful, won't you come in?" he asked in a seductive tone, slowly making his way towards her.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

Just...hold the freaking door.

Spiky orange hair, _capris, _lady-killer aura, and did he say Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, and _Gray? _

_There was no way. _

No _freaking _way.

Levy did not...

She wouldn't...

"Something wrong babe?" the guy in front of her asked, beginning to lean in.

Lucy's eyes widened and she slammed the door shut. There was a cry of pain from the other side, followed by howls of laughter.

Oh, but Levy _would. _

Because Lucy now had to share a house with the five boys of the famous boyband she _despised. _

_'Welcome to hell, Lucy.' _she thought.

**Viola~! I forgot to explain the carpis thing last chapter. I was over at my friend's house one day, and I was wearing capris. and so her brother's like, "Mom, I want capris too." and their mom's like, "Usually those are just for girls." And he was so jealous. It was hilarious! He's still like that, to this day. And he's a redhead just like Loke. I just couldn't resist. **

** I had never heard or seen guys wearing capris before. That is, until One Direction came along. It was kind of weird for me, for some odd reason. **

** Oh, and about Loke. Sorry if I spelled his name 'Loki' in the last chapter. I have a cat named Loki (Yes, named after Loke from Fairy Tail. Otaku over here.) and that's how his name is spelled on the Vet papers and registration. But Loke is Loke, not Loki. So I'll be more careful about that. **

** Anyway, please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review~! **

** - Sonata-chan**


	3. (One of Those) Crazy Girls (Or Not)

**Thanks everyone! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far! **

Chapter Three

(One of Those) Crazy Girls (Or Not)

_{I'm not one of those crazy girls.}_

**This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I forgot. It works for this chapter too, though. **

Suddenly, Sting's eyes shot open. If Levy's plan really did work...then Lucy would be alone in a house with five teenage boys. They could take advantage of her, or...or worse. He didn't even want to think about what else could happen. His baby sister was headed into a hellfire war zone!

When he and Rogue had arrived home that afternoon, Lucy had already left.

This was very bad.

How had this not occurred to him before?! How had he not realized?!

The blonde teenager's head jerked to his side table where his alarm clock sat, informing him that it was 1:09 a.m. He abruptly sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. He threw open his bedroom door and raced down the hall to Rogue's room.

He slammed the door open. "Rogue! We can't do this! Lucy! What about Lucy?! Abort! Tell Levy to abort the mission!" he yelled, startling his poor brother awake.

"Sting?! What are you doing?! It's one in the morning!" the black haired teen yelled back.. Sting bursting into his room in the wee hours of the morning and scaring him half to death was not how he wanted to start the day.

The blonde rushed over. "It's Lucy! We can't let Levy do this! Shit, Lucy, I'm so sorry!"

"Sting, calm down. Besides, there's no point in...freaking out. Lucy is probably already there by now." Rogue informed him.

Sting's jaw dropped. "W-what? No...We have to do something, dammit! She's alone in the kill zone by herself!"

"Go to bed." his brother growled, pulling his black comforter over his head. "And get out of my room."

Lucy stared, wide-eyed at the door before her. Her knuckles were white. What on _earth _ had Levy done? This could not be happening. She had to be having a nightmare. That's it. That had to be it. Yes, Sting would walk into her room at any moment, loudly complaining about losing on some video game to Laxus. Rogue following behind him telling him not to wake up their sleeping little sister.

"Hurry up and pinch me, Sting." she muttered. "I'm waiting. The one time I actually need you to be loud and annoying, you're late."

But when Sting and Rogue didn't show up, she knew it wasn't a dream.

Her brown orbs searched the vast yard and she spotted a shed. Maybe she could live in there? That would be more tolerable rather than living with _them. _She scrunched up her nose. No way was she sleeping in a shed.

She would just have to endure the torment of living with those five teenage boys for who knows how long. Oh hell, if it seemed bad now...what about when she actually walked through the door? It would be pure _torture. _

"Damn Levy. Damn my brothers. Juvia is nicer than all of them, most of the time, so I won't curse her. And I'm too scared to curse Erza..." the blonde muttered to herself.

So...what was she supposed to do now? She bit her lip and stared at the door. The laughter had quieted a short while ago, but there was still the occasional snicker or two. Should she knock on the door? What would she say when they opened it? What _could_ she say if they opened it?

** By the way, Lucy is probably the _only _girl who thinks Loke has a lady-killer aura. In this story, anyway. **

'Uh...sorry. Your obnoxious lady-killer aura startled me. I didn't actually _mean _to slam the door in your face. _Maybe._'

Hell no. That wouldn't work.

Well, she had to do something. Her feet were starting to her and the cold wind that had suddenly picked up was sinking in through her gray pea coat. So, Lucy sucked in a deep breath of the cold air and lifted a shaking fist to knock on the door.

She prayed that the Loke guy wouldn't open the door again. She had a strong feeling that if he did, then there would be a repeat of the scene that had just happened not five minutes ago.

She knocked twice, then waited for someone to open the door. Much to her relief, it was a blue-headed guy who opened the door. He had a red tattoo that ran down his left eye, and Lucy realized that this must have been Jellal.

He smiled at her. "So...you're the girl who won the contest, I take it?"

Lucy nodded once. "Uh...yes."

"Well, um, come in?" he made it sound like more of a question rather than an invitation.

Lucy shivered and walked in the door, Jellal shutting it behind her. She decided that he didn't seem to bad. Yet.

"Ah, yeah..." Jellal began awkwardly. He motioned to the other three boys standing around, looking at Lucy with interest, and the one who was currently in the corner, moping. "So, I'm Jellal Fernandez, that's Gajeel Redfox, then Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and finally, Loke Celeste."

Lucy's eye twitched. "Er...I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

She would have said it was a pleasure to meet them all, but it so wasn't.

"So...can you explain what the hell I'm doing here?" Lucy asked, looking over them all.

Gray raised a brow. "You mean you don't know?"

Lucy shook her head. "My _best friend _signed me up for some ridiculous contest or something. And the next thing I knew, I was on a flight to here. So, no. I don't have any idea."

Jellal rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well, our management decided that it would be 'cool' if they held a contest for our fans. And the prize was that whoever won, got to come and live with us. For a while, anyway."

Gajeel scowled. "Don't know why, there are some pretty crazy girls out there..." he muttered.

Lucy nodded. She figured it was something like that. "I see."

And then things got unbelievably awkward.

"Um...do you want us to help you take your luggage to your room?" Jellal asked, finally breaking the uncomfortably suffocating silence that loomed over all of them.

Lucy internally sighed in relief. "Sure. I guess."

After she was settled in, she decided to venture downstairs once more. She was getting kind of hungry, after all. And a hungry Lucy was not a happy Lucy. So, she descended the steps, and somehow managed to find the kitchen.

But when she finally did, she just stared at the fridge, without ever opening it. She had just gotten here, and how weird would it be to open someone's fridge who she didn't even know. She sat down on a stool at the island across from the refrigerator and stared intensely at it.

"The fridge is not going to magically open by you just staring at it."

The voice scared her and she turned around to find a chuckling Gray.

He motioned towards the appliance. "If you're hungry, then look for something to eat. You kind of live here now too."

She made a face and walked over the the refrigerator. She decided on what looked like leftover lasagna. After heating it up in the microwave, she sat down and took a bite of it...

….Only to spit out seconds later.

"What the heck is _this_?" she asked, indicating the so called 'food' on her plate.

Gray sweat dropped. "Aha, well...that's Gajeel's cooking. From...two nights ago. I know, it's awful, isn't it?"

Lucy made a face and pushed the plate back.

"Just...so you know. We can all cook...but none of it is really appetizing...or edible. Natsu tried to make pasta once, and ended up setting the kitchen on fire." he snickered. "It was hilarious, actually."

"Well, at least I didn't flood the lower half of the house when I tried to do the laundry!" Natsu yelled, storming into the kitchen and pointing an accusing finger at Gray.

Gray scowled and punched him. "Hey! I didn't mean to do it!"

Lucy gaped at the two. These people were really famous? _How? _

She sighed. "Where are your pots and pans?"

The two stopped their fighting to look back at her. "What?" they asked, simultaneously.

"You know, cooking utensils."

And so, two hours later, everyone was seated at the table as Lucy served them her cooking.

Natsu was the first to try it.

"Holy crap! It's food! It's actually food! I can taste it!" he exclaimed, then shoveled an oversized bite into his mouth.

"Bunny-girl can actually cook." Gajeel commented.

Lucy felt a vein throb in her head. "Hey!" she snapped.

"Lucy! You're amazing!" Gray put in.

"Yes, Lucy, could you cook for us every night?" Jellal asked.

"What is this dish from heaven?" Loke asked.

Lucy made an irritated sound. "It's just steak and potatoes. It's one of my brother's favorite dishes."

**As for the brother she was referring to, we'll go with Sting. ****  
**

"Lucy's food is better than that fancy Italian place we went to that one time!" Natsu proclaimed. He turned to Jellal. "Can we keep her?"

"Do you also do laundry?" Gajeel asked. "Last time Gray tried to do it, he flooded the lower level of the house _and _turned all my whites black..."

"You don't have any whites in the first place!" Gray snapped.

"Thanks to you." Gajeel grunted.

Loke turned to Lucy. "Are you an angel, perhaps? Sent to us by the heavens?"

Lucy gaped at him.

Jellal chuckled. "You're scaring her."

"I'm completely serious."

"It's amazing no one's locked you up yet." Gray added to the conversation.

Lucy stared at them all in disbelief. Seriously, these people were actually _famous_? Millions of girls were head-over-heels in love with these idiots? She didn't get it. At all.

"So Lucy, which one of us is your favorite?" Loke asked her.

She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know," Natsu put in, "like which of us do you like best?"

Lucy's answer was simple.

"I don't really like any of you yet. I don't even like One Direction. Ask me again in a couple weeks."

And she somehow managed to send them all spiraling into depression for the rest of the evening.

Maybe living with them wouldn't be so bad.

_Maybe. _

**And she sent them all into a depression. Hah, Lucy. Such tact! **

** This chapter was kind of weird to write. But we really get into the story next chapter! **

** And to save us all from awkwardness and me from the extreme awkwardness of writing it, she's just going to get along with them. Pretty well, anyway. **

** Haha. **

** Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! **

** Stay tuned for next time! **

** Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	4. If You're Going My Way

**You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter~! **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Four

If You're Going My Way

_{And guess what? I'm havin' more fun, and now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine.} _

"Is...is she going to be alright?" Natsu asked in concern, standing out in the hall with the others.

Gray cast a worried glance at Lucy's bedroom door.

Gajeel nodded. "She hasn't been out in almost a week...maybe we shouldn't have given her the room with the private bath?" he wondered aloud.

"No, no. I saw her come out yesterday afternoon around two. She got some ice cream and a spoon from the kitchen. Double Chocolate Fudge, I think." Gray informed them, rubbing his chin.

The others turned to him. "And you didn't think to mention this _before_?" Jellal asked, just a little irritated.

"Anyway, what caused her to spiral into the depths of depression in the first place?" Natsu asked, leaning against the door frame.

It had been about two weeks since Lucy moved in, and amazingly, they had all gotten along pretty well. And then, all of a sudden, Lucy locked herself in her bedroom after bursting into tears the previous Tuesday afternoon.

"She heard a song...I think..." Jellal frowned.

Loke suddenly snapped his fingers. "Guys! I've got it!"

"What? What do you have?! The flu?!" Natsu backed away from him in horror.

Loke scowled. "No, idiot. I know what's wrong with Lucy!"

The other four boys leaned in towards him.

"You do?" Gray asked in disbelief.

The redhead nodded. "Yep. I've seen it plenty of times before. Lucy has a case of heartbreak. She's probably getting over a bad breakup. The ice cream, the crying, the song that started it all...it's a common coping method of teenage girls to lock themselves in their rooms, cry, eat tons of ice cream, and listen to depressing music."

**Uh, just so you know, I know next to nothing abut breakups. I've never had a boyfriend or anything, so I don't know what it's like other than the way movies and TV shows portray it. That and my older brother's experience. But...he's a guy...and guys don't deal with breakups the same way as us girls...So I just want you to know that I'm not mocking any of you, I'm a girl too. I just...I didn't know how else to write it. **

Jellal eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know all this?"

Loke shrugged. "I uh...you know...I have a younger sister. And plus, I've dated a lot. But still, it's never taken me a week to get over a relationship."

Gray looked at him pointedly. "It's never taken you more than a _shower _to get over a relationship."

"Maybe I should go in and check on her...?" Natsu thought aloud as he approached the teenage girl's bedroom door.

"No!" the other four cried, suddenly jumping him.

"What the hell?! Get _off _me!" he shrieked, tugging at their arms and trying to pry himself from their hold.

Loke held a finger to his lips. "It'll be like the war zone in there, brother. We can't let you go on a suicide mission like that."

**And remember, these are _teenage boys _we're talking about here. They see things differently than us. **

Natsu eyed him weirdly. "Come on. It's just Lucy."

"Exactly." the redhead nodded.

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going in guys. Now let me go."

Out of pure awe and respect, the other four released their holds on him. They watched as Natsu bravely (normally) strode towards the kill zone, a.k.a. Lucy's room.

"He was a brave soul. Too young to die, really." Gray lamented. "I never got to punch him nearly enough times. That idiot. I think I'll miss him, in a weird way."

Gajeel nodded. "Rest in peace, Dragneel. Your sacrifice shall forever be remembered."

"I never even got to see him get a girlfriend." Loke mourned. "Poor, poor deprived Natsu."

Jellal eyed them all strangely before heading back to his room, muttering something about 'insensitive jerks.'

Unbeknown to the boys out in the hall, Natsu had successfully gotten Lucy to unlock her door and let him inside. Her room wasn't a mess, it looked far better than his, which Gray had once referred to as 'Chernobyl.' He honestly didn't think it was _that _bad. But he had found a half-eaten sandwich under a pile of dirty clothes the other day. He couldn't even distinguish the smell of it anymore. And it had some weird green stuff growing on it. He had decided to throw it away, and it was a good decision.

Lucy sat on her bed, eyes red from crying. She'd gotten over the 'denial' stage of her breakup, as she realized last week. And it had really hit her hard. It wasn't that she thought her ex was 'the One' or anything like that, but she had really liked him.

Natsu took a seat beside her. "Hey Luce, you gonna be alright?"

She gave him a weird look. "Luce?"

He grinned and patted her head. "Yeah, that's you."

Lucy shrugged. "I'll be fine, I guess." she sighed.

Natsu's grin became a small smile. "Hey Luce, sometimes people have to cry out all their tears to make room for a heart full of smiles."

Lucy's brown orbs up at him, her blonde bangs falling into her eyes. "You think so?"

He grinned again. "Yeah. I know so."

She sniffed. "I didn't know that you could talk about stuff like that. I always thought you were the dumbest one." her voice held absolutely no malice. She was being honest, in her sweet voice.

Natsu's face fell and he looked away from her. "I want to be reincarnated as a clam." he muttered.

**I don't believe in reincarnation, and really I don't think Natsu does either. But hey, what the heck? **

The door burst open, only to reveal a dark-headed, shirtless teenager.

"Be sure to apply cold water to that burn, Natsu!" Gray cried, slapping a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his laughter.

"Shut the hell up, stripper!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Gray, where did your shirt go?"

He looked down and his eyes widened. "Shit!"

Natsu burst into laughter as he and Lucy watched Gray run back out into the hallway, a string of curses trailing behind him.

Lucy looked at Natsu and started to laugh as well. "No really, where did it go?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. He's always losing clothes."

"That's a little..." Lucy paused, "...unnerving? Disturbing?"

Natsu chuckled. "You get used to it pretty fast, amazingly. Whoa...did I really just say that?"

"Lucy!" Loke rushed over. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks to Natsu."

The redhead turned to stare at the other boy. "What did you do to Lucy?!" he demanded.

Natsu's jaw dropped. "What?"

Loke began to inspect Lucy. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm fine...what are you doing?"

"Get out!" Natsu yelled, hitting Loke over the head and pushing him out the door.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, they were sitting in the living room, watching a movie.

"Lucy, if I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" Loke asked.

All eyes turned to him.

"I'm sorry...what? You know, I'm pretty sure that qualifies as sexual harassment." Lucy replied.

The others snickered.

Loke frowned. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you? You try then."

Lucy waved a hand. "No I don't think that's a good idea."

But it was too late.

"Alright! It's a contest!" Natsu yelled, fist pumping the air.

**I wasn't really going to include this part at all in the story, but I got stuck, and so therefore it is in here anyway. Haha, stupid irony. **

"No really..." Lucy trailed off.

Gray looked interested. "And the winner gets...?"

Loke grinned. "To take Lucy out for coffee."

Lucy shook her head. "No wait-!"

"It's on." Gray nodded.

Jellal and Gajeel came over and seated themselves beside Lucy.

"This'll be interesting." Gajeel commented. "Lucy, got any popcorn?"

The blonde reluctantly held out her bowl of popcorn to the larger teen.

He took a fistful and shoved it into his mouth.

Lucy looked over at Jellal, who was sitting on the other side of her. "You and Gajeel aren't participating in this so called 'contest' that I never agreed to?"

He shook his head. "Nah. No offense Lucy."

She smiled. "No, it's okay. I appreciate it, actually. I'm glad at least two of you are sane."

"You can fall off a building, you can fall out of a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me." Gray piped up.

"Shh! It's starting!" Gajeel waved a hand. "Ladies and gents' I present the major motion picture, The Three Idiots, a One Direction production. Starring Loke Celeste, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy and Jellal chuckled at his 'intro'.

It was Natsu's turn next. "I hope there's a fireman around, 'cause you're smokin'."

"I was blinded by your beauty, so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons." Loke grinned.

Gray scoffed. "You must be in the wrong place – the Miss Universe pageant is over there."

Apparently Natsu was losing interest fast. "Luce, I'm hungry." he whined.

She sighed and handed him the bowl of half-eaten popcorn. He grinned and immediately shoved a handful into his mouth.

This went on for quite sometime, before Lucy finally fell asleep, leaning on Natsu's shoulder. Said boy followed her shortly after, his head dropping lightly on top of hers. Jellal had leaned back against the couch sometimes ago, there was a book over his eyes, but he was most likely asleep.

Gray and Loke had given up about two hours previous, and had settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy didn't go with either of them for coffee. Just so you know.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy! Wake up!"

The blonde groaned and snuggled down, deeper into her warm pillow. It was unusually warm, but comfortable.

"Luceeeee..."

Why wouldn't that voice shut up?

"Luce! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes. "What?" she snapped.

Natsu sighed in relief. "Do you think you could sit up? I kind of slept In an uncomfortable position last night..."

Lucy frowned. What was he talking about? Her eyes widened. Why was Natsu in her bed?! Wait a minute...she never remembered even going to bed...

She screeched and jumped back. They had slept together. Well, technically it was on the couch, and they weren't really laying down, but still! But she guessed it was okay. It wasn't like she liked him or he liked her or anything.

Natsu eyed her strangely. "You're weird, Lucy."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Coming from the boy with _pink _hair!"

His eyes widened. "It's salmon!"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, is pink in or something? Or are you a delinquent? You must have dyed it."

Natsu scowled. "It's natural."

She laughed. "Sure it is."

He growled. "It _is._"

She waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

The next thing she knew, Lucy was under Natsu. He loomed over her, his hands on either side of her head. He was on his knees, and leaning on his palms to support himself.

"It's the truth." he growled.

She grinned, not intimidated in the least. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

And it was then that Gray, Loke, and Jellal walked in.

Loke's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Gray gaped at the scene before them. "Holy shit!"

Jellal just wanted to be anywhere but right there at that moment. "U-um..."

Two heads turned in their direction.

"What?" Natsu and Lucy asked in unison.

Loke pointed an accusing finger at Natsu. "You _sick _bastard! Pervert! Masochist!" he yelled.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!"

Gray shook his head. "I can't believe we live with someone like this."

Jellal was still struggling for words. "U-uh..."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other for a second. Suddenly, Natsu was off of her and looking away. Lucy rolled her eyes. "You two are the sick ones. He wasn't doing anything like _that. _We just had an argument, that's all."

Even so, Gray and Loke made sure to keep a close eye on Natsu for a few days after that.

**Yeah, I gave you just a teeny tiny bit of NaLu, but don't expect them to be getting together anytime soon. This will eventually end up with them getting together. But it'll be a while probably. So basically, I was just teasing you all. Don't hate me. **

** Believe it or not. I listened to Blake Shelton most of the time I was writing this chapter...**

** I am a proud country fan. **

** I'm not really happy at all with this chapter. But I guess it'll have to do. **

** Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

** Stay tuned for next time! **

** - Sonata-chan**


	5. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**I'm back~! You all are the absolute best! Your awesomeness is astounding! Wow...that sounded so weird...Anyway, I'm here with the fifth installment of my newest story! I have so much planned for this, it's ridiculous. You will go far, oh 'Living with One Direction', you will go far. **

** Anyhow, thanks fro all your reviews, favorites, and follows! I love them all!**

** If you like my stories, why don't you check out some of my others? My most popular are 'Just a Little Girl' and 'The Princess and the Dragon'. Of course, I have a menagerie of one-shots to choose from as well! **

** Have you ever listened to Little Mix? I was browsing iTunes yesterday and I found them! They are so cool! In fact, I like them so much that part of one of my favorite songs of theirs is used as the intro thing for this chapter. Although the title is by someone completely different. But whatever~!**

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Five

We Are Never Getting Back Together

_{Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through. _

_Why don't you leave your name and your number? _

_I will get back to you. _

_Never get back to you.} _

"Lucy! Come one! Hurry up! We have to leave soon!" Loke called.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" the irate blonde yelled back.

Gray crossed his arms. "See. I told you. Now just let her be until she's finished."

Lucy sighed and pulled her hair up into her normal side ponytail. She was accompanying them to the recording studio today. Apparently they were recording a new album and she was going to be the first to hear it.

"Whoop de flippin' do." Lucy waved her arms around in a lackluster way as she observed her figure in the mirror.

She had decided to wear a salmon pink sweater and a black skirt. Since it was cold outside, she had decided to pull on some thigh-high plaid black and pink socks to go with her black boots. Her sweater sleeves were a bit long, and almost reached her finger tips.

She sighed and adjusted the pink ribbon in her hair one last time. Then she grabbed her cell phone, slipped it into her purse, and opened her door. When she arrived downstairs, she was instantly ushered out to the limo and ended up sitting in between Natsu and Jellal.

"So Lucy, you're going to be the first person to ever hear our new album. Aren't you just the least bit excited?" Loke asked from his seat across from her.

The blonde shrugged. "Not really."

Then there was silence. Because everyone except Lucy and the driver was in a state of depression. Yes, even Gajeel.

Sometime later, something outside the window caught Lucy's attention. She rubbed her eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked. "Or is that sign actually there?"

The others turned to her in confusion. "What?" Natsu asked her.

She pointed out the window at a sign the were getting ready to pass.

"'Caution: Water on road during rain.'" Jellal read aloud.

"Are they freaking serious?" Gray asked, instantly cracking up.

Gajeel snickered. "Apparently, they feel the need to state the obvious."

"Yeah." Loke agreed. "Thank you Catherine Obvious."

Lucy gave him a weird look. "It's captain obvious."

He looked at her in confusion. "It is?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah."

The redhead turned to look out the window. "Huh."

"We're here!" Natsu suddenly announced, startling Lucy.

Then he proceeded to grab Lucy's arm and drag her inside. The other members of the boyband hot at his heels. She followed them to the room they would be recording in, and was told to take a seat beside an elderly looking man, a fat middle-aged man, and a young guy.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." said the elderly man as he shook her hand. "I'm Makarov Dreyar. Part of the management for these five." he indicated the boys who were getting set up to record.

**I do not remember Bob's last name, or if he even had one. And I'm too lazy to look it up. **

"I'm Bob. You can call me Uncle Bob though! Aren't those boys just _darling_?" the bald middle-aged man asked as he fanned himself with his hand."Especially Natsu and Gray!"

Said boys sneezed and felt a cold shiver run down their spine. They looked at each other in horror.

Lucy laughed nervously. "U-uh, y-yeah."

This guy...he was kind of creepy...and she was pretty sure the old geezer was checking her out.

"I'm Doranbolt. Don't let these perverted old men get to you." the youngest introduced himself.

Lucy smile. "Ah, thanks."

"We begin recording in three, two, and go!" a voice called over the intercom.

Lucy had to admit, even though she _really _didn't want to, that they were pretty good. She cursed herself mentally when she realized her foot was tapping along to the music. She couldn't get it to stop either! It would just start up again in a few minutes!

She needed a distraction, she decided, so she pulled out her phone. She slid her finger across the lockscreen and entered her password. She noticed that she had two missed calls. The first one was from Sting, and honestly, she was surprised there was just _one. _

He apologized over and over for not realizing what he had done and begged her to forgive him. Lucy almost burst out laughing, but stopped when she was shushed by one of the other people from management.

The next was from, ugh, her _ex- _boyfriend. Why on earth would he be calling her? He wanted to get back together. Of course. Wasn't that what they always said? He said he was sorry. Yeah, yeah. He'd better be. And that he missed her.

Well she certainly didn't miss _him. _

She was so over him. He was like a trend. SO last season. After all, who wants a boyfriend who cheats on you and flirts with anything female that walks?

But he wanted to meet over coffee with her and at least _discuss _their 'relationship.' Ha. What relationship? She had broken up with him weeks ago, after all. They were _so _done.

However, apparently that wasn't clear enough to him. So she'd just have to drill it into his head. Lucky (or unlucky, it was both) for her, he just so happened to be in the city. Which was weird, because no one really knew she was there.

So she called him up to tell him that she 'happened to be staying' in the city for a while with her 'aunt' and that she would meet him at the nearest Starbucks at three that afternoon. He was ecstatic, but that would be likely to change once he actually met with her.

.

.

.

.

"So Lucy, what'd you think?" Natsu asked as they walked to the limo later.

The other boys' eyes were on her as well.

The blonde shrugged. "You did alright, I guess."

Natsu and Jellal high-fived. "Hear that? She said we did alright! That means we're tolerable, at least to her!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Hey guys, listen. I have to meet up with my _ex _at Starbucks this afternoon. So I won't be home for a while." she informed them once they were in the limo.

"What? I thought you two broke up!" Loke cried.

She crossed her arms. "We _did. _And I'm not getting back together with him. Just clarifying that we're _over._"

"Fine. But we're coming with you." Gray said, leaning back into the seat.

Lucy shook her head. "No. That's not a good idea."

Natsu slung an arm around her. "You can't stop us Luce."

"Besides, what if he tries something and we're not there to protect you?" Loke pointed at her.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Guys, really, I'm not _that _defenseless..."

"We're comin' with, bunny-girl. And there's nothing you can do to stop us." Gajeel grunted.

Jellal nodded. "Yes! We won't take the limo though, and we'll have to wear disguises. Wouldn't want to attract too much attention."

And so, promptly at three, Lucy was seated at a booth in Starbucks...as well as Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, and Loke. They were scattered about the room, dressed in disguises so no one would recognize them. Or at least they hoped.

Natsu had a gray plaid fedora hiding his dead give-away _salmon (_cough_pink_cough) hair. He also wore dark aviator sunglasses to help hide his face. He was dressed in a long-sleeved, dark red thermal shirt with a black graphic tee over it, and dark shorts.

Gajeel had pretty much the same disguise. Accept he had so much hair that Lucy had had to totally restyle it for the day, and it now looked like some sort of afro thing. His dark gray fedora was pulled down over his eyes, and he wore fake reading glasses. He was dressed in a dark suit, something he only wore for special occasions.

**Just imagine Edo-Gajeel, except with more piercings. **

Gray was also dressed in an expensive suit (something he almost _never _wore, even to special events) and sunglasses. His dark hair was as distinguishable as the other four. Loke wore a dark brown wig, as well as a graphic t-shirt, hoodie, and regular jeans. It seemed that he and Gray had just exchanged clothing.

Jellal had apparently gone for the 'Hipster' look. He wore a black and white striped beanie, big black glasses, a navy blue graphic tee, dark jeans, and converse. They had had a hard time trying to figure out a way to cover up his tattoo, a dead giveaway, just like Natsu's hair. Finally, Lucy had just covered it up with foundation and concealer.

**Seriously, the thought of Hipster Jellal made me fangirl. I just think he'd be so cute! My older brother actually dresses like that, except for the glasses. I'm never really quite sure if he's going for the 'Hipster' look or not...he really likes the brand Volcom though. And a lot of times his clothes don't really go together. I remember him telling some of the boys at my school when he came to some special event we had, "I just pull on whatever I pull out of the drawer." The looks on their faces were hilarious. He wears shorts all the time, even in winter. I do think that's kind of stupid...**

And so, here they were, waiting for Lucy's ex-boyfriend to come in. And soon enough, he did.

"Lucy, you look, like whoa." he complimented, taking a seat across from her.

She restrained from rolling her eyes and gave him a fake smile. "Ah, thanks. So, what did you want to meet up and talk about, exactly?"

"Like, about us." he responded.

Lucy mentally kicked herself. _'Saw that one coming.' _

She smiled sweetly, but it was fake, once again. "Oh? As I recall, there is no 'us' anymore."

He nodded. "I know. But I want to get back together. There just aren't any girls out there like you, Lucy. You're just, like whoa, so beautiful. And really smart."

Meanwhile, all five of Lucy's housemates were thinking the same thing. Or at least they were along the same train of thought.

_'Ass-kisser.' _Gray rolled his eyes and took a sip of his chilled vanilla latte as he listened in on the conversation through his earpiece.

Yes. They had those too. Because, "What if we're sitting far away and we can't hear you? Or know when to jump in and save you!"

Gajeel snorted as he chewed on his spoon. _'Guy sure knows how to be a kissup. He's probably done this a lot.' _

Loke fumed silently as he sulked in his seat. _'That ass-kisser, how could Lucy have fallen for him? What's he got that I don't have?' _

Jellal stuck his fork into his piece of chocolate cake. _'...does this guy even _hear _himself?' _

Natsu frowned as he listened to the guy go on and on. _'Never heard so much kissing up in my life. How could Lucy even stand this guy?' _

And likewise, all these thoughts were running rampant through Lucy's mind as well.

"Hughes, listen. You cheated on me. And, quite frankly, that isn't going to make a girl very happy. So, no. I don't want to get back together with you. We're over. Done. _Finished. _Forever. We are never ever getting back together. Like, _ever._" Lucy picked up her frapaccino and was about to leave when she noticed a girl coming towards their table.

**Why yes. She did just finalize their breakup with lyrics from a Taylor Swift song. Thank you. Thank you very much. **

"Hey Hughes! I'm here for-wait. Who's this?" she asked, pointing to Lucy.

Lucy waved a hand. "It's alright. I'm just leaving."

The girl stared at Lucy. "Oh, okay. I'm Hughes' girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled and shook her hand. Than she turned to Hughes.

"Hey cheater." she smiled sweetly, her voice dripping with cheerfulness.

His eyes widened. "Luc-"

Lucy's fist met with his face before he even had a chance to finish her name. Suddenly, the others appeared and held her back.

"Lucy! Stand back! Punching lying, cheating, double-crossing ex-boyfriends isn't lady-like!" Loke yelled, pushing her back into Natsu's arms.

She glared at him. "Shut up!" she wriggled out of Natsu's grasp.

Gray put a hand on her arm and pushed her back to Natsu. "We got this, Lucy. Don't worry." he walked over to where Hughes' was just sitting back up. "Hey ass-kissing bastard!" he landed a nice uppercut to Hughes' jaw.

"My turn!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Anyone else want to punch Lucy's double-crossing ex while we're at it?" Jellal asked, throwing his hands up in the air. He was just being sarcastic, but Loke joined in.

"I'm next!" the redhead cried.

Lucy looked at the shocked girl standing across from her and Natsu. She smiled. "Hey, a word of advice. You know, girl to girl. Victim to victim. Break up with the cheating bastard."

The other girl nodded. "I'm _long _gone. Nice meeting you, Lucy." and she walked out of the shop.

Lucy looked at the only member not beating up her ex-boyfriend. "Hey Natsu, you brought your car, right?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Well, what do you say we go out to eat? I don't really feel like cooking tonight, and..." she cast a glance back to the others. "...they're making quite the scene."

Natsu laughed. Then he noticed the angry manager walking over to them. He grabbed her hand. "Yeah, we'd better go. You coming, Jellal?"

The blue-headed boy nodded. "Yeah." he jogged over to them.

"So what's for dinner?" Natsu asked.

"I was thinking Mexican."

"Oh! That sounds good! I've been in the mood for tacos lately!"

**I'm seriously in the mood for tacos, and so Jellal is too. **

"Let's go! The tacos await us!"

"Natsu! Stop dragging me! I can walk!"

"Then hurry up Luce! The tacos won't wait forever!"

"Natsu...where did you park?"

"Over there."

"Race you!"

"Hey that's no fair!"

"Excuse me." the remaining three boys looked up to see the angry manager glaring down at them.

**Oh dear! Gajeel, Gray, and Loke are in trouble! **

** Haha, I love Starbucks. **

** Who did you guys _think _Lucy's boyfriend was? I just went with Hughes because I don't really like him and he fits the role perfectly. **

** And Natsu, Lucy, and Jellal are off to get some tacos! I think I'll go make myself some lunch now...**

** Unfortunately, I'll just be having a sandwich. **

** Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	6. It's a Madhouse, Believe Me

**You all are the best! I know I've said that before, but I really mean it! I had sort of a hard time writing this chapter, because I didn't really know what to do. I'm not at all pleased with it, except for the ending, but yeah. I hope you like it anyway! **

** I do not own Little Mix or their song 'Madhouse', by the way. **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Six

It's a Madhouse, Believe Me

_{Is it all a dream? 'Cause I don't wanna stay awake.} _

Lucy didn't know what was worse, the dread of cleaning, or the actual job. She took a deep breath. It's not like it'd be _that _bad, right? Yeah, it'd be fine. No problem at all. But then she remembered the mess she was cleaning and decided that that wasn't the case.

This all started when she went in to wake Natsu up the other morning. She had three older brothers, she knew how to deal with this sort of thing. Or at least she thought she did. Her older brothers' rooms were always messy, but nothing could have prepared her for what she had seen.

It had looked like some sort of major disaster zone. There were clothes and shoes strung everywhere, and she was pretty sure there was also something dead in there. Or the idiot had left food somewhere under all that...stuff for who knows how long.

Gajeel was starting to complain that the smell of Natsu's room was seeping through the walls to his. So _something _had to be done about it. And so Lucy had recruited Natsu to help her clean it.

She stood outside his bedroom door, not yet ready to face the inevitable. She's tried to get Gray, Jellal, or Loke to help, even Gajeel, since he was the one who'd complained about it in the first place, but all had some suspiciously urgent errands they needed to run. So that left Natsu and Lucy on their own.

Lucy knocked on the door. She could do this. No problem. She'd tidied up her brothers' rooms before. So no problem, right?

_'Yes Lucy! Think positive!' _

Natsu opened the door, and Lucy walked in, pumped up and ready to start.

There was only one problem.

She didn't know _where _to start.

The blonde walked over to a pile of clothes and who knows what else laying on the floor. "Okay. I'll start here. You start over there." she ordered, plopping down on the floor in front of her pile.

Lucy began sifting through the clothes, and throwing them in the laundry basket across the room. She was amazed that Natsu still had any _clean _clothes to wear, but then that just proved how many clothes he actually owned.

She smiled when she finished, and decided that this wasn't too bad. Natsu had been unusually quiet, and she had to look over and make sure he wasn't sleeping. But he wasn't, to her amazement, he seemed pretty focused on sorting the pile before him.

Maybe it was because she had degraded him so much for letting his room get in that state? She had been a little bit harsh...okay. A lot harsh, on him. So she should probably apologize.

"Um, Natsu?" Lucy began.

He looked over at her. "Yeah Luce?"

She sighed. "I kind of...really gave you a beating about this. I'm sorry." she looked down at her lap.

Natsu smiled. "Hey, it's no problem. Don't worry about it."

Lucy looked up and smiled back at him. Then they got back to work.

They had cleaned about half of the room, and Lucy had begun to hum sometime ago. It was so much easier to work when you hummed or sang, she decided. The blonde had been so focused on her task that she didn't even remember that Natsu was in the room, or realize that she had begun to sing quietly to herself.

"Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back. Got the medicines to give me what I need. Yes I'm burning up, but music is my drug. Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream. They're coming for me. They're coming for me. Everywhere I look I'm shook, I got bloodshot eyes. I'm like a fugitive trying to climb the walls but my hands are tied."

**Yeah, she didn't start at the beginning. I didn't feel like writing the whole song out...**

At this point, she had caught Natsu's attention. He watched her as she sang and bobbed her head along to an invisible beat. A smile made it's way onto his face as he watched her.

Lucy smiled to herself, and when she stood up to toss another dirty shirt into the basket, she swayed her hips. "In just one touch and I'm infected by the sound crawling all over my skin. And the sky is falling down, I don't know what's happening, beats so sick."

To her surprise, the song started playing, and she felt a hand on her waist. She looked up to see Natsu gazing down at her and she grinned up at him. She gave him a playful shove. "Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back. Got the medicines to give me what I need. Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug. Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream." she was singing loudly now.

Natsu reached for her and she backed away, grinning. "They're coming for me. They're coming for me. They're coming for me. Oh oh."

Natsu caught hold of her wrist. Lucy threw the nearest thing she could grab at him, which happened to be a white hoodie. She laughed. "Men in white coats, coats, getting so close, close. Saying my prayers, don't take me back. Men in white coats, coats, getting so close, close." he was right in front of her now, white hoodie tossed aside.

Lucy slowly backed away as he advanced. "Saying my prayers, don't take me back there, take me back, take me back there. They're coming for me." suddenly, she bolted to the right and ran across the room.

"Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back. Got the medicines to give me what I need. Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug. Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream." she tripped on a shirt and emitted a shriek as she fell.

Lucy shook her head as she noticed that Natsu had gained on her when she fell. She didn't even bother to get up. "They're coming for me. It's like I'm running but I just can't find my way. I don't wanna go back. And they can't hear my voice no matter how I scream. They're coming for me."

She found herself in Natsu's arms. "Got you." he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something moving. Lucy shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life.

"L-Luce?"

She pointed to the moving pile. "Over there! There's something _moving! _Why is it _moving_?! Natsu! You never told me there were _live _things in here!"

The teen's dark eyes widened and he immediately jumped away from the pile of clothing. "What?! Holy crap! What if there's some hobo in here or something?! Or worse! Maybe this house was built on an ancient burial ground! Wait a minute! Shit, Lucy! They've come to haunt us! We have to get out of here!" he yelled.

Even in her terrified state, Lucy was dubious of Natsu's theories. Although they seemed more plausible than some of the ones she could come up with.

The pile moved a little bit more, earning shriek from Lucy and a terrified yell from Natsu.

"It's coming out!"

Lucy's arms tightened around Natsu's neck.

And suddenly...

.

.

.

.

.

A blue cat emerged from the pile. Lucy gawked at it, but Natsu seemed overjoyed.

"Happy!" he cried, running over, with Lucy still in his arms bridal style. "I thought I lost you, brother!"

Lucy stared down at the blue cat as it meowed and rubbed up against Natsu's leg. Her brows furrowed. "Natsu...you have a cat?"

He nodded. "But I haven't seen him in weeks!"

Lucy noticed two half-eaten sandwiches with some weird green stuff growing on them laying on the floor. "I think he got buried in here and survived on those nasty looking sandwiches..." Lucy pointed out.

"I'm just thankful he's alright! Happy! I'm sorry!" Natsu cried, setting Lucy down and picking the cat up.

There was still something that Lucy wanted to know. "Why is he blue? You didn't spray paint him, did you?" she eyed Natsu accusingly.

He gasped. "Of course not! This is Happy's natural color!"

"Like your hair." Lucy nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes." Natsu responded begrudgingly.

"I see..." she tapped her chin.

"Hey flame brain! Lucy! We're home!" Gray yelled from the front door.

Lucy smiled at him. "Natsu, I'll take Happy down and feed him while you finish cleaning up. There's not that much left to do anyway."

He nodded. "Alright."

The blonde descended the staircase, carrying Happy securely in her arms. Gray's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Holy shit! She found Happy! We've been looking for him for weeks!" Gray yelled.

"What? She did?" Jellal was at her side instantly.

"Tch. That idiot, letting his cat get lost. I take better care of Lily than that." Gajeel muttered.

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "You have a cat too?"

He nodded and proceeded to produce a black cat from inside his coat. "Panther Lily."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched. "You mean I've been living here for almost two and a half weeks and I didn't even know?" she mumbled.

Loke patted her head. "You should pay more attention, Lucy."

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

.

"Lucy!" Natsu called the next morning. "We're out of food!"

The irritated blonde walked into the kitchen to see Natsu and the others searching the cupboards and fridge. "How can we be out of food already? That's not even-"

"Here." Loke pushed some cash into her hand. "Take this and buy groceries."

She scowled. "There's no way I'm going to-"

"Take this too." Gray shoved some more money into her hand. "Shop for yourself."

Lucy smiled at them. "Okay. Will do."

Later, she returned from shopping to find everyone in the living room. Gray was on the phone and the others were watching him.

"What are you doing?" she asked the shirtless teen as she sat down next to Jellal.

He looked at her briefly. "I'm on hold."

Loke nodded. "He's been on hold for the past two hours and...seven minutes."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Earlier he was dancing The Macarena. Apparently they play that when you're on hold."

Lucy's brows furrowed. "What's he doing calling customer service in the first place?"

"Something about finding a tracking device in his phone. He needs to know how to take it out." Gajeel informed her.

Suddenly, Gray's voice startled them all.

"Hello? Yes! I'd like to speak with-! Yes. Yes. Uh huh. Yes. Okay, I'll hold."

The others watched in silence as his expression went from excited to dejected.

It was quiet for a few minutes before...

"Oh hey! Now they're playing the theme from Ghost Busters!"

**So yeah...Happy makes an appearance, but just as a normal cat. **

** And maybe, I just gave you a _teeny _bit of NaLu again. I wasn't ever really planning on having him kiss her, although that would have been an opportune time...But this is only the sixth chapter! And I have so much more planned. **

** Gray, Gray, Gray. That thought kind of just struck me and I was like, "Hey! I'd love to see him do this!" so yeah. **

** Still though, not happy with this chapter. **

** The next chapter will include waffles though, and you know what that means...or maybe you don't. **

** Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! **

** (And for those of you who are wondering, if any of you are at all, Lucy has a very good voice. So she does not sound horrible or anything.) **

** - Sonata **


	7. Wendy (Darling?) She's a Marvel!

**Last chapter before the weekend! Since I don't usually update on the weekend like everyone else, I thought I'd leave you with this to hold you over! I'm SO excited about the newest chapter! Are you all? Igneel is the Dragon King! Or, Fire Dragon King at least. SO therefore, Natsu is actually the fire dragon prince! = Mind. Blown. **

** Kay, so, I would update Sunday, but I have a piano recital and all that jazz. Whoop de flippin' do. I'm not excited at _all. _I get so nervous when I have to play in front of people. Anyway, there might be a chance that I'll update...but probably not. **

** So this will have to suffice! Yosh! **

** On with the story~! **

Chapter Seven

Wendy (Darling?) She's a Marvel!

** No pun intended. **

_{Never felt like this before. Are we friends or are we more?} _

"Lucy..."

"No."

Loke pouted. "But you didn't even hear my question!"

The blonde frowned. "My answer is still no."

Gray laughed as he watched the redhead fall into depression. "I see Lucy's up and around this morning."

She smiled at him. "Yep."

Natsu walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Mornin' Luce, Jellal, metal-head, stripper, emo-Loke."

Lucy laughed. "Good morning Natsu. Sit down. I made breakfast."

He took his seat across from Gray. "What did you-oh! Waffles!"

Jellal chuckled. "He's awake now. Serve him up, Lucy."

Said girl placed a plate with a stack of waffles in front of the boy who immediately dug into them. Lucy sat down next to Jellal. "Ah, pass the syrup please, Gajeel."

Loke seemed to have recovered by now. "Did you know, waffles can be used as weapons?"

The others looked at him in disbelief.

Jellal made a weird face. "Frightening."

Lucy picked up a plain one and waved it around. "Beware evil. We have waffles."

Her remark brought laughter from each of the boys except Loke, who went back to sulking.

"Hey Dragneel, isn't Wendy supposed to be visiting today?" Gajeel asked after a while.

A light seemed to go off in Natsu's head. "Oh! You're right!"

Jellal smiled a bit. "Wendy's coming today, eh?"

Loke seemed to make a once again miraculous speedy recovery. "Cute little Wendy's coming today!"

Gray hit him on the head. "Don't talk like that. You sound like a pedophile."

Lucy looked at the others in confusion. "Who's Wendy?"

"You don't know who Wendy is?" Natsu asked, leaning over towards her.

Gray thwacked him upside the head. "Of course not, you moron! You're so retarded!"

**Apparently he feels the need to hit people in the morning. XD **

Natsu glared at him. "Did you just call me retarded?!"

Gray butted heads with him. "I just diagnosed you retarded."

He was met with Natsu's flying fist to his face.

Lucy's eye twitched as she watched the scene before her.

Jellal put a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy is Natsu's little sister."

Lucy gaped at him, causing him to chuckle. "Natsu has a little sister?!"

Lucy imagined a little girl with long pink hair and onyx eyes running around beating up a younger version of Gray, eating a ton of food, and shopping in the boys' clothing scetion. Somehow, the image didn't sit right with her and she shuddered.

Jellal patted her arm. "Don't worry. Wendy's actually really nice."

Lucy nodded her head sullenly. "If you say so."

.

.

.

.

.

A small twelve-year-old girl stood in front of the doors, holding a white kitten in her arms. The wind whipped her long dark blue hair about her and she shivered.

"It's cold today, Charla." she mumbled, raising one hand to knock on the door.

Suddenly, it opened, scaring the girl. Gray looked down and smiled.

"Oh, Wendy, come in, it's cold out here."

The young girl stepped inside and looked around. Gray held out his hand.

"Here, I'll take your coat." he offered.

She smiled and removed her long gray coat, revealing her pretty white and red dress.

"Gray, do you know where Natsu-nii is?" she asked, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

He patted her head. "He's..." Gray trailed off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Lucy's cries rang through the house.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Natsu screamed.

**Note: Just so you know, he was screaming at the fire detector, not Lucy. Kay, carry on. **

"Natsu! It's the fire detector! You set it off! NOW MAKE IT STOP!" Lucy yelled back at him.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"DAMMIT NATSU! MAKE THAT FREAKING THING STOP!" Gajeel yelled.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW HOW! Lucy...Lucy...what are you _doing?!_ Lucy! NO WAIT! LUCE! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Natsu's voice turned horrified.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck as Wendy looked up at him curiously, and a little frightened.

"He's...busy."

Wendy nodded. "Is there...a girl here?"

Gray sweat-dropped as Natsu's terrified screams and Lucy's very violent threats rang through the air.

"You could say that...Uh, come with me Wendy, this could take a while. We'll go to the game room where Jellal and Loke are." Gray grabbed her arm carefully and pulled her towards the room as Natsu's screams were getting louder, Lucy's threats were becoming even more violent, and Gajeel's vocabulary even more colorful.

Natsu ran through the house at maximum speed. If Lucy caught him...he didn't even want to think about it.

"HOW DO I TURN THIS THING OFF?!" Gajeel yelled from the kitchen where the fire detector was blaring.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, running after the terrified boy. "GET BACK HERE!"

**I know I said knife earlier, and she really _did _have one, but now she has a baseball bat, Because it's dangerous to run with sharp and pointy objects. **

He looked back behind him. "Not until you put the baseball bat down!"

Lucy looked down innocently at the object in her hand. "What? This thing? It's nothing really...I'M JUST GOING TO USE IT TO MURDER YOU!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M NOT STOPPING!" Natsu yelled back.

Gajeel glared darkly at the fire detector that was still going off. "Wait a minute...LUCY! WHERE DID YOU GET THE BASEBALL BAT?!"

Sometime later, they all sat around the living room. Wendy, who was seated in between Jellal and Gray, cast a nervous glance at Lucy and Natsu, who were sitting next to each other. It seemed that Lucy had gotten over her anger...for the most part. And Natsu was sporting a shiner on his left eye.

**For those off you who don't know what that means, a 'shiner' is a black eye. In other words, Lucy punched him. _Hard. _**

"Damn...she got you good." Gray said, chuckling.

"Shut up." Natsu muttered.

Wendy looked at her older brother worriedly. "Are you alright, Natsu-nii?"

He nodded sullenly.

Well then.

Lucy seemed to take notice of Wendy.

She blinked. "Eh? You're Natsu's little sister?" suddenly, she was right in front of Wendy and pulling her into a hug. "You're nothing like I imagined! Thank goodness!"

Jellal and Gray sweat-dropped. "What did you imagine her to be like?"

Lucy tapped her chin with her index finger. "Looks like Natsu, fights younger versions of Gray and Gajeel, eats a lot, shops in the boys' section."

"That's a younger Natsu..." Loke corrected slowly.

She beamed at him and he almost fainted. "You're right! Anyway, you're so cute Wendy, and polite! You obviously inherited the manners and brain of the family!"

Wendy blushed. "A-ah, thank you."

Natsu scowled. "Hey!"

Lucy turned around and glared at him, instantly shutting him up. She looked back at Wendy. "I assume you must've gotten your manners and looks from your mother."

Wendy nodded. "Yes, mother is very pretty."

Natsu snorted. "As for manners, she _definitely _didn't inherit them from mom."

**Their mom is Grandine. She's nice to Wendy, and other people, but she treats Natsu almost the same way she treats Igneel. 'Nuff said. I think you get my point. **

Wendy frowned a little. "Natsu-nii, that's not very nice." she scolded lightly.

Loke nodded. "Of course, Natsu! Wendy must definitely take after your beautiful mother! She must be as stunning as the moon! For Lucy is the stars! And Wendy is as beautiful as the moon!"

Lucy sweat-dropped and patted Wendy on the head.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. He was dropped on his head as a child."

Loke muttered something about 'insensitive ice pricks.'

Lucy smiled down at the younger girl. "Wendy, do you like to bake?"

Wendy smiled. "Very much."

The blonde stood up. "Well then let's go make some cookies! What kind do you want to make?" she asked as she walked out the door and toward the kitchen.

Wendy smiled a little. "U-um, can we bake ginger snaps? They're Natsu-nii's favorite..."

Lucy laughed and patted the younger girl's head. "Of course! I know that Natsu doesn't really like sweets! But you're so thoughtful, putting aside your own wishes for your older brother! Would you like to make something else to, maybe?"

**It's true. In the manga, it says that he doesn't really like sweet things and prefers spicy foods. :/ Go figure. But ginger snaps have an edge to them. So yeah. **

"U-um, maybe...do you think...can we bake some meringue pedestals?"

**If you've never had these, they're delicious. They're little meringue cookies. And Wendy _is _the Sky Dragon Slayer, so I thought her favorite sweets should be light and fluffy things. That and I just love meringue. **

"Ah! Those sound delicious! Of course! Let's do it!"

Jellal laughed. "They get along well, don't they?"

Gajeel nodded. "Like they've always known each other..."

Gray smiled. "Yeah. They get along well, and they seem to like each other very much. This could be interesting. Especially with that idiot involved." he looked over at Natsu. "Besides, it's clearly very obvious."

Loke's brows furrowed. "Do you have a point?"

Gray shrugged and laughed. "You know, you'd think I would."

**Ah Gray. Understanding the situation and yet you are completely oblivious. **

** In other words, he knows what he was saying, and yet he didn't. **

** I hope you get the point. **

** Anyway~! You all are wonderful! I love your reviews!**

** Coming soon on Living with One Direction!: **

"W-who is that?"

"Lu-lu!"

"Aieeek! Gray! Jellal! Hide me! It's him!"

"Holy shit! That's your stalker?!"

**And...**

"Huh. I kind of want to ask, but I kind of don't. Do I risk it?"

"Risk it. Ask."

"Fine. What the _hell?_"

**So much more to come! **

** Don't forget to favorite, follow, and ESPECIALLY review! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	8. World Domination and CAPCHA

**In summary: this is too short and I'm not happy with it. But I hope you like it anyway. Honestly, this chapter...I'm not even sure what I just wrote...but whatever...**

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Eight

World Domination and CAPCHA

_{We've been friends now for a while. Wanna know that when you smile, is it me?} _

It was a relatively quiet morning, and Lucy knew something was horribly wrong. Her mornings were never quiet anymore. So the question was, what had happened? She stared wide-eyed at the curtains as she lay in bed. Usually, someone would have woken her up, complaining about something stupid or wanting her to make breakfast.

But the house was dead quiet.

Not even Happy moved from his place on the foot of her bed.

Something was really wrong.

Had some crazy stalker come and kidnapped them in the night? Of course they wouldn't have known she was there, hardly anyone knew. So that meant they hadn't realized that she was and they had missed her.

Or maybe it was a serial killer? They also wouldn't have known she was living there. She gulped. What if she walked downstairs to find the house in disarray and the front door wide open? Or their mangled and bloody bodies still in their bed, never to open their eyes again.

It was a shame, really. She had just started really warming up to them. Either that, or she was finally used to the insanity of living with the five members of a ridiculously famous boyband. She didn't know.

But what she _did _know was that she wasn't going downstairs unarmed. Seriously, what if they killer or kidnapper was still down there? What would she do then? Of course, she still had her sex appeal, but in the case of life or death, she'd rather not risk it.

Slowly, she slipped out from under the warm comforter and stealthily moved across the room, searching for some large blunt object. Her blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders as she searched. She frowned. There wasn't anything to use, really.

Lucy bit her lip and scanned the room. Suddenly, her eye landed on the lamp that sat on her right bedside table. She unplugged it, it would have to do. Slowly, she made her way over to her door and peaked out it.

Nothing.

She took a deep breath and slipped out.

Still nothing.

It was so quiet that it unnerved her to no end. It shouldn't be quiet. This wasn't right. Natsu should be yelling at Gray about something stupid. Loke should be arguing with Gajeel over what Lucy was cooking for breakfast. Jellal should be helping Lucy fix food.

She should not be creeping through the house with a lamp held over her head, on edge by the silence, searching for any sign of life.

Maybe they were abducted by aliens? Because there was absolutely no sign of them anywhere.

Suddenly, Lucy felt something rub against her leg. She jumped and swung around abruptly to come face to face with...

Nothing.

She raised a brow. But then looked down because that 'nothing' was rubbing against her leg. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just Lily.

So they didn't kill/kidnap cats or girls, apparently. That was nice to know.

Lucy turned around once more and came face-to-face with Natsu's bedroom door. She took a deep breath before bursting in.

She looked around in confusion. The room was neat and clean, although the bed wasn't made. But at least Natsu's mangled and bloody body wasn't around anywhere. She honestly didn't know what she would do if it had been.

So...what now?

Lucy poked her head out of his door before bolting out into the hall. Strangely enough, she felt like one of the women from the many James Bond films. Sneaking around a mansion, searching for a potential killer or kidnapper.

She smiled to herself before resuming her...whatever you want to call it. Her brown eyes darted left and right, as the paranoia was starting to get to her. If they were still here, she would be an easy target. She should have just stayed in her room.

It was dark outside, because of all the clouds, and so it made the inside of the house dark as well. Lucy gulped as she crept through the hallways. Suddenly, someone was right in front of her.

"Lu-"

She shrieked and brought the lamp down over the person's head. _Hard. _

Her 'assailant' fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Lucy..." he whined. "You don't hit people over the head with _lamps!_" he winced. "Ow..."

The blonde's eyes widened and she knelt by his side.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she cried, shaking him. "Don't die! Don't die! Then your Directioners will come and murder me! Stay with me! I'll call for help and-"

Natsu groaned and reached out a hand. "I'm not going to die...I think. Why the hell did you have a _lamp _in the first place?"

She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Ah, well...it was really quiet and so I thought something had happened to you guys and I didn't have any way to protect myself..."

**I sleep with a metal pole by my bed. Never can be too careful these days...**

Natsu raised a brow and sat up. "Lucy, the others left last night, don't you remember?"

The blonde tried to respond. It was true, now she remembered. Jellal had said something had come up last minute and that they had to see to it. But none of them wanted to leave Lucy be herself. Loke had begged and pleaded to stay, but they had all finally decided on Natsu. Mostly because he was oblivious to the opposite gender.

Lucy laughed. "Oh, well...yeah."

He made a face. "You're so weird, Lucy."

She pouted. "Don't make me use the lamp again."

Natsu quickly held up his hands. "It's fine! Sorry! Sorry!"

Suddenly, Natsu's phone started going off.

The two looked at each other before he answered. Lucy crawled over to him and draped her arm over his shoulder, putting her head close to the cell.

**Like how Kaoru does to Hikaru in that episode where Tamaki calls them early in the morning ranting about how Haruhi was supposedly 'gone bankrupt, forced out of her house, and forced into indentured servitude in Karuizawa' and supposedly was given a cell by 'a secret underground network of commoners called the Plebian Exchange.' When in reality she was just working at the pension. My word...I love Ouran High School Host Club. **

"_NATSU!" _Loke blared from the other end of the line.

The pink headed boy and Lucy winced, and Natsu held the phone out away from his ear.

"_YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHIGN INDECENT TO LUCY, HAVE YOU?!" _

They could still hear him just fine.

Natsu scowled and pulled the phone back. "No you idiot."

Lucy matched his scowl.

"_Moron! You're the only one who would do something like that to Lucy!" _Gray's voice came from the background.

"_But-but-Lucy! Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you hear me, Natsu?!" _

Natsu's face darkened. "Loke, shut the hell up. Stripper's right, for once."

"_You beast! What have you done to her?! Lucy! Lucy! We're coming home immediately!" _Loke was frantic.

Natsu's scowl deepened and he turned his head to look at Lucy. "I wonder if it's possible to incinerate someone over the phone. Would you like to help me find out?" he pulled a lighter seemingly out of nowhere.

**Recognize that quote, anyone? **

She grinned and Loke's screeches could be heard echoing through the house.

"_Please don't kill me! I have family in Magnolia!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A few days later...

Lucy blinked as she stared at the strange memoir written on the kitchen calendar. Gray looked at her.

"Lucy, are you alright?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

She turned to the shirtless teen. "There's something on the calendar about world domination...do you know anything about that?" her expression was sort of disturbed.

Loke piped up from where he was sitting, eating a muffin. "Of course! We're going for world domination! One Direction is popular in so many countries world-wide already, it won't be long before we've achieved it!"

**It's actually kind of scary...**

Jellal called out from the living where he was reading a book. "That was supposed to be a secret Loke. But I guess it doesn't matter, since Lucy does live with us."

Suddenly, Natsu's frustrated cry came from his room. Lucy and Gray rushed upstairs to see what was wrong. Yes, you read that right, Gray too.

Natsu was sitting at his desk, facing his laptop, hands pulling at his bright hair.

"Natsu..." Lucy trailed off. "...are you alright?"

He shook his head and face-planted the desk. Gray wished he had brought popcorn.

"When did CAPCHA become such a puzzle-solving video game? 'Are you human?'" his head shot up and he pulled his hair again. "I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! Because I can't pass the CAPCHA tests!" he cried.

**Personally, I have no problem with these stupid things. They're just a waste of my time, but whatever. But lots of people seem to have trouble with them, and since Natsu is...Natsu, I figured he would too. **

Lucy patted him on the back. "Hey, hey. It's alright. You're okay. Everything's fine."

Gray waved at her. "I'll be right back. I gotta go make popcorn." and then he was gone.

Lucy stared after him in confusion. "Popcorn...?"

"LOKE!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BASEBALL BAT?!" Gajeel's voice rang through the house. "WHERE ARE ALL THE BATS COMING FROM ANYWAY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"YOU ATE MY ENCHILADA!"

"LUCY! HE'S OFFICIALLY LOST IT!"

"HEY! PUT THE BAG OF POPCORN DOWN! I NEED THAT!" Gray yelled.

Yeah, things were back to normal.

**Exactly...what did I just write? I don't even know...**** It was rather...impromptu...and, yeah.**** I want Smores Poptarts...**

** Anyway, please don't forget to favorite, follow, and especially review! **

** Since this story is so close to one hundred reviews, I'm going to do something special. **

** The one-hundredth reviewer gets to choose a couple, and I'll write a one-shot for them! Here are the rules/restrictions: **

** 1. I will only write for NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, and/or GaLe. **

** 2. Reviewer may choose the topic and plot of the one-shot, but I will not write smut or anything tragic. Has to be happy.**

** 3. You must REVIEW to win! **

** 4. Reviewer MAY NOT use the one-shot as their own. **

** 5. All rules apply to everyone. **

** I think that's all. I may not get the one-shot up right away, because believe it or not, I'm actually a very busy person, but I'll post it within two-weeks of the review. **

** So...on your marks, get set, REVIEW! **

** Coming soon on Living with One Direction!: **

"Natsu..." Lucy looked up at him with her wide chocolate orbs.

He buried his nose in her hair. "Luce..."

They both wanted it, and they both knew it. So Natsu took the initiative...and tilted her chin up so that her eyes would meet his.

And then he kissed her.

**And...**

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Loke screamed.

Lucy clung to Natsu desperately as the vehicle flew down the road, going about a hundred past the speed limit.

Jellal looked over at Gray who was bracing himself between the door and the seat. "When I die, I wanted to go peacefully like my grandfather did is his sleep...not screaming like the passengers in this car."

**Okay! I'm going to go wrap myself in a blanket and watch Sherlock now...**

** - Sonata-chan **


	9. Live While We're Young

**...I just can't. The newest manga chapter...Gray...*starts crying again*...I just...I just...WHY MASHIMA?! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US?! GRAY! I don't want him to...he can't...**

** ...I burst into tears upon reading chapter 334 today. I swear, if Mashima really does kill him, I'm getting out my pitchfork. Well, I don't have one, but I'll be buying one! And...and just when he was about to tell Juvia...whatever he was going to tell her! I got sick to my stomach when I saw the last page...and then started sobbing uncontrollably. They're supposed to LIVE. **

** ...So there will be tons of Gray in future chapters. Because, I love him so much. Yes, this is a NaLu fiction, but...but...he's very important too. **

** You all are hilarious. I got several reviews where the reviewers were anticipating 'The Kiss', this chapter. I said, 'Coming Soon' not 'Next Time On.' XD Trolled you guys without even realizing or meaning to. Sorry about that. 'The Kiss' will be COMING SOON, not this chapter though. **

** So yeah. I don't own: XBOX 360, Dance Central, 'Sexy and I Know It', 'Live While We're Young', or Los Angeles California. **

** How can someone _own _Los Angeles California? **

** And for the record, if I owned Fairy Tail, that part in 334 would have NEVER happened. **

** Read on~! **

Chapter Nine

Live While We're Young

_{Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_with the boombox blaring as we're falling in love..._

_Here's to never growing up.}_

Lucy sighed. For what seemed the umpteenth time that day. Honestly, she didn't even begin to comprehend how these people were famous. Not. One. Bit. Her eyes wandered back over to the flat screen television, and the two boys dancing in front of it like their lives depended on it.

Gray executed a very complicated shoulder wave, and Loke did some sort of...she wasn't even sure anymore. It was unbelievably amusing to watch the two teenagers though. And she held her phone up, wanting to catch this occasion on video.

_'Guess what's going to be the hottest new video on YouTube~!' _she sang in her head.

Natsu and Jellal sat next to her, the pink headed teenager playing a game on his 3DS and Jellal alternating between watching the amusing scene before them and helping Natsu. Gajeel lay in a recliner with a bowl of popcorn, very much enjoying the scene before him.

Lucy reached over and grabbed a piece of the popped corn and tossed it into her mouth. She had to admit, she hadn't thought watching the boys play on the XBOX 360 would be this fun. Especially since Gray and Loke had decided to play 'Dance Central' and selected 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. This was pure bliss.

It was funny because, while Gray was perfectly executing the moves onscreen (very, very _well_, if you catch her drift), Loke was actually struggling. So, the poor blonde had a hard time of trying to switch back and forth between admiring Gray and his bare torso, and laughing at Loke's failed attempts.

She had a tough life.

Natsu and Jellal cheered next to her as apparently, they won whatever game they were playing. She deduced that it was some sort of Pokemon game. Jellal had whipped his own hand-held game console seemingly out of nowhere and had challenged Natsu to a battle.

And Gajeel was still making fun of his two dancing band mates, well, actually only Loke. No one could really make fun of Gray. Especially not the way he was winning, or anything about his dancing at all. Wasn't Loke supposed to be the best out of all five of them? Maybe Gray just didn't make that much effort unless he was challenged...

Lucy tapped her fingers on the glass top of the side table next to her. It was the tune of some song she had heard the other day while she was out shopping and she couldn't get it out of her head. It was suspiciously catchy.

The words were still fresh in her mind, and she didn't realize when she started singing it quietly to herself.. This action caught the attention of the two Pokemon battling teens sitting next to her, as well as the dark headed teen sitting next in the recliner.

Gray threw his hands up in victory and let out a 'whoo.' "Yes! Beat that flirt!" he yelled, pointing to his _perfect _score onscreen and proceeding to do a victory dance that looked nothing like what he had previously been doing.

The redhead scowled and was about to retort when suddenly, the half-naked teen stopped jumping around. Loke turned to see what he was staring at, or rather, listening to.

And to his extreme surprise, it was Lucy.

Somehow, all five boys made eye contact with one another, identical smirks planted on their faces. They had formulated a plan.

"Lucy..." Jellal began, "...what are you singing?"

She raised a brow. "Some song I heard the other day while I was out shopping. I wanted to remember the lyrics so I could look it up when I got home, I just forgot about it. Why?"

The shirtless Gray grin-smirked. "We can help you with that..."

She perked up. "You can? You know what it's name is?" she asked hopefully.

Loke laughed. "Better than that."

The blonde arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

_Jellal: _

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

_Gray: _

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too _

_(Natsu and Loke: Know it too) _

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_All: _

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_

_I know that we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young) _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Tonight let's get some_

_Natsu: _

_And live while we're young_

_Gray: _

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never _

_Don't overthink, just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_(Natsu and Loke: oh oh)_

_Gajeel: _

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight _

_All: _

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_

_I know that we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young) _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Tonight let's get some_

_Natsu: _

_And live while we're young_

_Gray: _

_And girl, you and I _

_We're about to make some memories tonight_

_Loke: _

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

_All: _

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun _

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young _

_(Natsu and Loke: C'mon young) _

_Wanna live, wanna live _

_(Natsu and Loke: wanna live while we're young) _

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young _

_Tonight let's get some _

_Gray: _

_And live while we're young_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lucy scowled and whacked Gray with a throw pillow. "Why the hell do you guys have to ruin _everything_?!"

They just grinned at each other.

Loke cleared his throat. "..So Lucy, I was wondering, would you like to get something to eat tonight? Maybe at the French bistro in town?"

The blonde looked up at him, still angry at all of them. "...wouldn't it be better if everyone came with us? As much as I hate you guys right now, and I would love to punish you by making you eat your own cooking, that would be too harsh."

Loke immediately deflated and Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu burst into laughter.

"Lucy used rejection! It's super effective!" Natsu yelled, shaking his head and falling off the couch when a pillow met his face.

Loke glared at him. "Natsu, in your last physical exam it was discovered that you had Athlete's Foot. We now believe it is effecting your brain."

Gray also joined Natsu on the floor because he was laughing too hard. "It's too much!" he cried, rolling around on the floor.

Lucy grinned deviously. "No...I have a much better idea of punishment for you..."

Her tone made everyone stop what they were doing. Gray and Gajeel almost choked on their laughter because they stopped so abruptly. Natsu and Loke froze in mid-swing, as they were about to murder each other with pillows. And Jellal...he dropped his video game.

.

.

.

.

"NO! LUCY!" Natsu screamed, his fingers desperately trying to seek out anything he could hold onto as she dragged him down the hall.

Amazingly enough, she had managed to catch Loke and Gajeel early on, but Natsu, Gray, and Jellal had proved worthy opponents. They weren't going to let her catch them so easily.

However...she _had _managed to catch Gray, and Jellal. Natsu had proved harder to find, much to her surprise. He was _really _good at hiding. But she had him now.

"I'm sorry Lucy! So sorry Luce! Just don't do it! Let me go, _please!_" her captive yelled, his fingers making a weird splurching sound as he tried to hold onto the floorboards.

"No can do, Natsu. Now, go join the others." she pushed him into the room and locked the door.

.

.

.

.

Later that night, five sullen teenage boys sat around the living room.

"I can't believe she locked us in there and made is listen to Justin Beiber." Gray muttered, sinking further back into the couch.

"For two _hours._" Loke had his face buried in a pillow.

"I can't get it out of my head...it haunts me." Gajeel shuddered.

"What cruel and unusual punishment..." Jellal lamented.

Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I don't regret it, though. The look on her face was priceless..." Gray thought aloud.

The others nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

.

A few days later, Lucy was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate and looking at the kitchen calendar once more. She almost choked on her hot drink. Gray patted her back as she coughed.

She turned to him, eyes wide with disbelief. "You guys have a concert in LA next week?!"

He nodded. "Yeah we do. It's at the-WAIT! WE HAVE A CONCERT NEXT WEEK?! IN LA?!" he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW?!" she yelled back at him, confused and slightly frightened.

Gray shook his head violently. "I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS _NEXT _WEEK!"

Lucy nodded her head several times. "WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

Gray shrugged. "I don't know."

At this point, the others walked in.

Lucy turned to them. "Did you guys know that you have a concert in LA next week?"

They all nodded.

"Yes...wait...no." Loke looked at the calendar.

Lucy smacked him. "Don't doubt me!"

Natsu grinned. "Yes! Los Angeles! Awesome!"

The blonde smacked him too. "Shut up!"

He rubbed his head and whined. "Luce...why're you so _grumpy_?"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

Natsu stole a marshmallow out of her mug, causing her to smack him again.

Loke made a thoughtful face. "You know, I found a thumb in a can of soda before."

The others gave him horrified looks. "EW! That's nasty!" Lucy, Jellal, and Gray yelled in unison.

The redhead nodded. "I know, I know. I opened it up, and there it was, just floating in there like a little hitch-hiker."

"You need to seek professional help." Gajeel grunted, stepping away from him.

Gray looked thoughtful. "Maybe it was a contest, you know, like, 'collect all five.'"

The disturbed glances he received were enough to silence that theory for good.

**...sorry if you like Justin Beiber. No offence meant at all. **

** Even though I'm not a Directioner, this is one of my favorite One Direction songs, right. That and 'I Want' and 'Rock Me.' **

** My friend, the Directioner, was like, "You do realize what 'Rock Me' is about, right?" and so I told her 'no' and she explained it to me and...may I just say, I didn't realize that AT ALL. **

** But she's awfully perverted. She says that she has a 'sexy imagination' and that she's not perverted. Call it what you will, it's still the same thing. And I'm not so sure how I feel about 'Rock Me' anymore either...T_T**

** Meanwhile, congrats to SincerelyTruly, who won the contest! She gets a one-shot about the pairing of her choice, and the story line/plot of her choice! **

** Coming soon on Living with One Direction!: **

"I think I'm in love with someone I never thought I would be." Lucy groaned and her head dropped into her hands.

Levy grinned. "Who? Oh! Oh! Let me guess! Batman!"

"No! _Natsu!_"

**And...**

Gray crossed his arms. "We have just witnessed an example of what I like to call 'misdirected rage.' I believe the technical term is 'being an ass.'"

** I will leave you with this quote from hilariously awesome Edward Elric: **

** "Fine, tell him: 'there's no way I'm dying before you do, you morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex.'"**

** Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and ESPECIALLY review~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	10. The Notebook, the Stripper, and Closet

**I am back! With the chapter you've all been waiting so long for! No, unfortunately, it doesn't contain 'The Kiss', but it's coming soon, so don't worry. This is short. Too short. And I typed it in a hurry and didn't have time to proofread, so I'm sorry. Please forgive me! **

** Thanks for all your favorites, follows, and reviews! They mean so much, because I initially just did this story for fun! **

** Enjoy~! **

Chapter Ten

The Notebook, the Stripper, and the Closet

_{I've had you so many times before, but somehow I want more}_

It was a relatively normal night in the household. If your definition of 'normal' is five teenage guys and a girl watching _The Notebook. _Lucy had somehow convinced them all to watch the romantic film with her, by some sheer miracle. Honestly, she wasn't even sure how she'd done it.

**Now, I've never seen _The Notebook_, but I used Wikipedia, and read about it, and cried from the description. The ending...**

Lucy stared at the screen, tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Her bottom lip was wavering, and her teeth were clenched firmly together.

While the guys were all entranced by the scene on screen, she quickly wiped her tears away with her sweater sleeve and quietly sniffed. But soon, the tears returned, and she decided to avoid the hassle of discreetly wiping them away and just let them freely trail down her cheeks. It was dark in the room anyway, except for the light from the television screen, so she figured none of them would notice.

When the movie got over, she heard the distinct sound of sobbing coming from her far left. She was sitting in between Jellal and Natsu, a position she strangely enough found herself in. But the sound wasn't coming from either of them.

Her eyes traveled over to Loke and-bingo.

"Loke, are you crying?" she asked, trying to keep her own voice from wavering.

He shook his head. "N-no...I'm just...just...there was something in my eye."

Lucy wasn't really buying it. "Then why does your voice sound like that?"

"...I-I have a cold."

The blonde rolled her glistening eyes and glanced up at the strangely quiet Natsu. Although she couldn't see his eyes, which were hidden by his bright pink locks, she could tell his jaw was firmly set. She turned her gaze over to Jellal, who was imitating her earlier actions by wiping his tears on his long sweater sleeve.

Lucy's tears increased as she hugged the crying bluenette. "A-aw, don't cry Jellal!" she sobbed.

He hugged her back and rested his chin on the crown of her head. "B-but you're crying too, Lucy!" he replied, sobbing along with her.

Across the room, Gray had resorted to hugging a pillow until his muscles were stiff. He wasn't crying, but his face was contorted into a weird expression, and he soon buried his face into the pillow. Gajeel was holding Panther Lily suspiciously close, but he wasn't crying, however, his expression was rather soft.

"N-Natsu..." the sobbing Lucy looked up at him, still clinging to Jellal. "Are you okay?"

Jellal looked over at the pinkette as well. "Natsu? You alright over there?"

Lucy reached out a hand and jerked on his scarf, bringing his head down. He looked at her in surprise, tears also spilling over onto his cheeks. "Oh Natsu!" she whispered, throwing her arms around him.

Soon, there was a Lucy Sandwich on the couch, as Jellal was clinging to her from one side, and Natsu from the other. She had wrapped one arm around both of their torsos, and the trio cried together.

Gajeel was growing increasingly annoyed at his sobbing bandmates, Lucy was a girl, he could understand her. But for men to cry this long, he'd had it. He stood, carefully setting Lily down in the chair, walked over to the DVD player, and put a different movie in.

The trio and the two loners were surprised when ominous music started to play, and they all looked back up at the TV screen.

"Oh! A zombie movie!" Natsu perked up, his tears vanishing.

"Right...that'll help..." Loke put in.

Gajeel secretly smirked to himself from his position of sitting in the chair. He was a genius.

.

.

.

.

.

….Okay. Maybe it _wasn't_ such a genius idea.

Gray was now hugging the pillow even tighter, if that was even _possible_, and his face had turned what Gajeel was sure was an unhealthy sheet white. Loke was now sobbing quietly, and muttering 'it's just a movie, zombies are not real, they are not coming to eat your brains' over and over again. And Lucy and Jellal were hugging each other, eyes wide and identical looks of horror on their faces. Natsu and himself seemed to be the only ones unaffected.

One of the girls on screen was caught by the zombies, and her bloodcurdling scream echoed hollowly through the mansion. This somehow managed to horrify Jellal and Lucy even more, and the two started shaking. Their teeth chattering could be heard when it was dead quiet.

Which is how it was at that moment, and that could _never _be a good thing when it was a scene from a horror film. And just as Gajeel had suspected, there was a jump scare, which did indeed, make everyone except Natsu and himself jump.

Lucy, Jellal, and Gray screamed/yelled, and Loke fainted. All eyes tore themselves from the screen when they heard the dull 'thump' and found their friend lying on the floor, out cold.

"Just leave him." Gray muttered. "He'd only just faint again."

After the movie was over, Natsu turned to them.

"We should watch _Texas Chainsaw Cheerleader Massacre _now!"

"NO!" the horrified Lucy, Jellal, and Gray yelled in unison.

Lucy poked Loke's unmoving body with her toe. "What should we do with him?"

"Just leave him there. He'll be fine." Gray muttered, before walking out of the room and upstairs to bed.

Lucy shrugged before following him. Natsu, Jellal, and Gajeel followed the two shortly after, leaving the still passed out Loke on the living room floor.

.

.

.

.

The blonde lay in her bed, wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, because she really was. It was just that movie they had watched earlier. And the fact that there was also a full-blown storm raging outside.

Lucy had always hated storms. The thunder had scared her ever since she was a little girl. Her parents or her brothers had always been there for her, but now, no she was all alone. Well, she wasn't _alone_ per say, but there was no way in hell she was going to go into one of _their _rooms.

A crack of thunder jolted her and she tightened her grip on her comforter. No, she would brave it out. Everything would be fine. She could do this. It wasn't hard. She wasn't scared. Not at all. Not one bit. She wasn't afraid of the thunder at a-

Another crash of thunder made her jump out of bed. She rubbed her arms, suddenly thinking that the house seemed entirely too cold. Well, maybe she would make an exception. Just this time.

Lucy quietly ran down the hall, glancing around for a specific room. She smiled to herself just a bit when she found it. She reached out a hand and gripped the doorknob, when a sudden crack of thunder made her practically throw the door open, jump inside, and shut it again.

The lump in the bed across the room shifted a bit and she cursed quietly to herself.

"...Luce?" Natsu's sleep-laced voice murmured. He sat up in bed, looking over at her.

She gave him a sheepish smile and a small wave. "H-hey Natsu."

He rubbed the side of his face with his hand. "What are you doing in my room? Is everything alright?"

Lucy gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-yeah. Everything's fine. I was just wondering-"

An extremely loud crack of thunder made her go stiff and immediately cut herself off.

Natsu looked at her in sleepy confusion. "Luce...?"

The blonde giggled nervously. "Ahaha, s-sorry. Nats-AH!" a crash of the dreaded noise cut her off.

Natsu was suddenly much more awake than he was before. "Luce, are you alright?"

Lucy quickly turned on her heel and walked over to his closet. "I'm fine. I just remembered that I have some unfinished business to take care of." she opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it again.

Natsu blinked. "What business could you possibly have in _my closet_?!" he threw his comforter off of himself and made his way over to the door.

"Duh. Isn't it obvious? She's going to Narnia. How stupid can you get?"

The voice made him stop dead in his tracks. Natsu's face paled and he slowly turned towards the source of the mysterious voice.

"W-who's there?!" he demanded, reaching for a weapon.

"You moron, it's only me."

A look of confusion crossed Natsu's face. "G-Gray? What the hell are you doing in my room?! Where are you?!"

Gray sighed. "I'm under your desk."

Natsu blinked. "_Why _are you under my desk?!"

"I wasn't about to spend the night alone after that movie! Besides, it's actually pretty roomy under here. And anyway, if we really did have a zombie apocalypse, I could always trip you, grab Lucy, and run." Gray replied.

Natsu stormed over to his desk an dragged Gray, who was wrapped in a blanket, out from under it.

"Get. Out!" he yelled, throwing his fellow bandmate out of his room and slamming the door.

Natsu walked over to his closet and opened the door. "Come on, Luce. Come out of there. _You _can stay with me here in my room tonight." he opened up his arms to her.

Lucy looked up, tears cascading down her cheeks. She threw her arms around Natsu for the second time that night, and he carried her to his bed. He set her down, covered her with his comforter, and slipped in beside her.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. "There. You don't have to be afraid, Luce. Now go to sleep."

And they both fell into Dreamland.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in Magnolia, Sting was still not over sending his sister into the 'warzone', as he called it.

"We should have sent Lucy to an abbey." Sting groaned.

Rogue sighed. "Isn't that going a little too far...?"

**By the way, for those of you who don't know, and abbey is where a woman goes and lives as a nun.**

****"We need to go and get her back!" his brother suddenly proclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

Rogue didn't even look up from his book as he hit Sting over the head. "Not interested."

**Look! Look! I gave you some NaLu! I did! I really did! No tricks, no lies! **

** Although they're not together yet. **

** You have to relish the little things. **

** Poor, poor Sting. Whatever shall I do with him? **

** Bye bye for now! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
